Why Me?
by FireGoddess3
Summary: I'm writing another story! Anyways, starts in L&J's first year, but 2nd chap will be set in the 7th. love/hate
1. First Impressions

(A/N) Okay. This is my first try at L/J. I'm very into love/hate fics and plan on making this one. I'm also balancing another story and a few poems too, so updates might not be day to day. I'm a humor lover too. So I might change the rating, if I get carried away. Anyways. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. Damn it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed and bounced on her seat. She looked out the window to see a few girls crying over their mothers. Giving one last wave to her own sobbing mother, she grabbed her robes and dressed.  
  
She was a first year, and was still getting over the shock of finding out she was a witch. After adjusting her tie, she pulled out a book on charm work.  
  
The train started to move and the door eased open. The back of a small girl trying to pull a large trunk came to view. She spotted Lily and dropped the trunk.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think that this compartment was taken..."  
  
Lily jumped up and helped her pull the trunk in. "It's alright. I'm Lily. Lily Evans."  
  
The girl smiled as they kicked the trunk under the chair. "I'm Marle Rosemarta. But everyone calls me Rose. Don't ask me how they came up with that."  
  
Lily giggled. "So, Rose. Are you a first year too?"  
  
Rose nodded. She sat down opposite of her. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "I'm just hoping it's not Slytherin..."  
  
The door flew open and a pale, blonde boy stood in the doorway. He sneered. "I'm so sorry for eavesdropping. But I couldn't help but hear. What, pray tell, is so horribly wrong with Slytherin?"  
  
"And who, *pray tell*, are you?" Rose sneered back. Lily jumped.  
  
The boy threw out his chest. "Lucius Malfoy. And I'm going to *rule* Slytherin."  
  
Rose scowled. "Please. You can't even rule your own zipper."  
  
She and Lily burst into giggles as Lucius turned around to zip his pants. He collided with another boy with long, black hair. "My eyes!" The boy cried. Someone behind him laughed.  
  
Lucius sneered. Nodding curtly to the girls, he left, his robes swishing. A foot stuck out and held the hem of his robes down. He stumbled and turned around, angrily.  
  
"Potter!" He hissed.  
  
Another, smaller boy pushed himself in front of the long-haired boy. He sneered. "Watch it, Malfoy. You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you?"  
  
As Lucius angrily marched into another compartment, the boy turned to Lily and Rose. He grinned. Lily took him in. His hair stuck up everywhere and he had deep brown eyes.  
  
"Don't mind Malfoy there. He's always like that. It's not just you."  
  
Rose batted her eyelashes and he stared at her. "Is there something in your eyes?"  
  
Rose turned pink and muttured. "No."  
  
Lily giggled. The boy held both us his hands to the girls. They each took one and shook it.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Marle Rosemarta. Or Rose."  
  
The boy coughed from behind James. "And I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius grinned, showing off his dimples. Lily yanked her hand back from James. Boils spread across her palms. And judging from the look of horror Rose was giving her, the same was happening to her.  
  
The boils spread up her arm to her elbow. The boys were rolling on the floor by that time, clutching their stomaches. Lily took the opportunity to kick the boy closest to her in the stomach.  
  
James stopped laughed immediatly and jumped to his feet. "Why did you have kick me, huh?!"  
  
Lily's cheeks were on fire. "You just set boils all over us, and I'm not supposed to do anything about it?!"  
  
She waved her red arm for emphasis. James rubbed his stomach where she kicked him. "Can't you take a joke?!"  
  
"Can't you grow up?!"  
  
The boys exchanged looks and burst into laughter. "Nope!"  
  
Lily angrily shoved them out of the compartment and slammed the door behind them. She could still hear them laughing outside the door. She sat down.  
  
Rose took out her wand and looked at Lily's arm. She smiled. "May I..."  
  
"Just don't make my arm fall off." Lily said, absently, still fuming over the boys in the hall.  
  
Rose stared intently at her arm before waving her wand. Lily looked down in horror. Her arm and hand turned scarlet.  
  
Rose paled. "At least the boils are gone..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily felt something hit her head, and she glared over her shoulder at James, who hid the straw behind his back. Sirius snickered in front of her.  
  
As they passed the long tables, to the long table in front, Lily stuck out her foot, causing Sirius to stumble.  
  
"What did I do?!" He growled over his shoulder.  
  
"That was for the paper ball Potter just spat at me."  
  
He was just about to protest, when McGonagall cleared her throat. The hat on the stool, caught Lily's attention.  
  
"Are we supposed to pull something out of that?" She whispered to a tall girl to her right.  
  
She shrugged. "I think we're supposed to put it on..."  
  
McGonagall held a piece of parchment in front of her. "Astolt, Karen!"  
  
The girl said on the stool with the hat on. "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius stomped on Lily's foot before walking forward. Lily cursed under her breath and the girl on her right cocked her eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to make enemies with James Potter and Sirius Black, if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
But she didn't get her answer as McGonagall shouted, "Bones, Janice!"  
  
The girl stepped forward and put the hat on. "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Lily looked around the room. She spotted Sirius sitting at the Griffindor table. He sneered at her.  
  
After a few more first years, Lily heard, "Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily stepped forward and felt a paper ball hit the back of her head again. She spun angrily to James as scattered laughter broke across the Great Hall.  
  
The hat slid over her eyes.  
  
*Hmmm. Let's see. Very nice mind. You'll be a smart one, alright. And bravery in spares. Cunning, but not Slytherin, no. Goodness no. Hmmm. Very loyal. Not patient though...*  
  
Lily snorted, offended.  
  
*Sorry, Miss Evans. So....might as well be...Griffindor!*  
  
Lily grinned and took off the hat. She skipped down the stairs and sat beside a pretty fifth year girl. She smiled. "Hi, Cynthia Brown."  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily said, getting tired of repeating her name.  
  
She looked up. She twisted the napkin, nervously. "Lupin, Remus!"  
  
A boy with mopy brown hair stepped up. His eyes gray and his face pointed, like a wolf. "Griffindor!"  
  
Remus sat next to Lily. He grinned. But before he could ask her name, Sirius spoke up. "Remus, this is Lily. She's a smarty, bossy, girl that can't take a joke."  
  
Lily sneered. Remus shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
Lucius sat on the stool and before the hat even touched his head, it yelled, "Slytherin!"  
  
Lily tuned out and sat back, admiring the ceiling. She snapped back as McGonagall yelled, "Potter, James!"  
  
James walked up to the stool, with his chest thrown out. The hat sat on his head for nearly a minute before yelling, "Griffindor!"  
  
Lily groaned and sank in her chair as Sirius leapt up and sat James in front of her. The exchanged death glares before turning to the sorting.  
  
Rose walked up to the stool and Lily kicked James' shin as he raised the straw to his lips. He cried out and most of the Great Hall turned to him. He coughed, to cover up his embarressment.  
  
"Griffindor!"  
  
Lily cheered as James and Sirius hissed.  
  
As soon as the feast was over, Lily followed Cynthia Brown, who happened to be a prefect, up to the Griffindor Tower. She turned at the portriat of a fat lady.  
  
"The password is Sumersaulting Snakes!"  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus snorted behind Lily. She rolled her eyes and walked into the common room. She and Rose stared at the common room. They followed the small crowd of girls moving to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Lily got one last glare at James before stepping into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six years later, Lily opened her eyes and stretched. Flinging her legs over the side of the bed, she hit a wire. A large waterballoon exploded over her face. Sputtering she stood up.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Like I said. My first attempt at a L/J. Review! 


	2. Kiss Your Quidditch Bye

(A/N) I'm glad you guys liked this. Anyways, I'm going to portray Lily as a little violent in the beginning of this chap. And, I never really read a fic with Madame Rosemarta as the firend. But if there is one out there, let me know? Anyways, I'm open to any ideas. In fact, I'm begging for them. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own this. Yes, I wish I did. Who doesn't?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James huffed on his Head Boy badge and whiped it with his shirt. Jessica giggled and pinned it on his shirt. Sirius groaned as Remus said, "Checkmate."  
  
James threw out his chest and looked at his flavor of the week. Jessica had large blue eyes and blonde hair. A regular airhead. Someone screamed and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"POTTER!" Lily ran down the stairs, her red locks sticking to her face. She was soaked. He sniggered and jumped up, putting the couch between them.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
"Tell me something I haven't heard."  
  
She roared and leapt over the back of the couch. James pressed himself against the wall. Lily looked ready to kill.  
  
Remus jumped too, and grabbed Lily in midair. She fell on the couch, and Jessica screamed. She scrambled up and hid behind Peter, out of the range of fire. Lily tried again to get her hands on James.  
  
Sirius laughed. "What's the matter, Evans? Not exactly a morning person, are you?"  
  
Lily pushed Remus' attempts to keep her from killing James away, and angrily marched up the stairs.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too!" James yelled after her, as the common room burst into laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily slammed open her door and threw herself on her bed. Rose walked out of the bathroom and sighed. "Not again..."  
  
"Yes, again! I swear, one of these days, I'm going to murder that prat! And what are you doing in my room, anyways?"  
  
As Head Girl, Lily got her own room. Rose shrugged. "I like your bathroom better than the prefects'. Did you know that your tub doubles as a hottub?"  
  
Lily nodded into her pillow. Rose unplucked the wire and checked the canapy. She smiled. "You got off easy. They have about nine more balloons up here, that didn't go off."  
  
The red head groaned and sat up. A small smile grew on her lips. "Lily? Are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's not let those balloons go to waste, shall we?"  
  
Rose returned the grin and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James grinned at Jessica as she muttered that she'd meet him at breakfast. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Sirius shook his head. "So, are you dropping her today or tomarrow?"  
  
"Today. If I hear one more giggle, my eardrums are going to explode."  
  
Remus nodded. "It's about time. That's maybe the longest girl you had yet, James."  
  
"Two weeks? Aren't you exaggerating?"  
  
Sirius snorted. "No."  
  
They continued to argue as they made thier way to breakfast.  
  
Suddenly a large waterballoon splattered over James' head. He looked up angrily, through the watery blur on his glasses. He could make out red hair and a broom. "Duck, Potter!"  
  
He jumped out of the way as Rose dropped one of her own water balloons. It splattered all over Sirius. He yelled.  
  
"Take that, Black!"  
  
He glared up at the Spanish beauty. She smiled and dropped another waterballon at his feet. James yelled as another waterballoon exploded behind him. It spattered all over his back. Lily hovered eye level behind him.  
  
"Aw. Did Jamesie Wamesie wet himself?"  
  
James reached angrily towards her, but she shot out his reach. Even through the situation, he had to admit that she was a great flier.  
  
Rose dropped a balloon on Peter. He yelled. Remus was leaning on the far wall, amused, and not a drop wet.  
  
Lily and Rose took their last balloons and tore them apart over James' head. The combined water from both balloons exploded over his head.  
  
"EVANS!"  
  
She shot him a short salute before she and Rose flew back out a window. Lupin chuckled.  
  
"You know, being the nice guy does have it's advantages..."  
  
"Shut up, Moony." Sirius growled.  
  
"James! What happened, sweetie?"  
  
Jessica rushed forward and dried his glasses off on her shirt.  
  
"We're going to get changed, *sweetie*. Meet you at breakfast." Sirius laughed. They left, giving James a minute to talk to the high- pitched blonde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and Rose flew into their window and collapsed on her bed. "That was hilarious!" Rose gasped.  
  
Lily performed a charm to dry off her hair. "I'm never going to forget the look on Potters face..." She made a face, impersonating him, and Rose burst into laughter. The door creaked open. Brilliant red hair appeared over the door.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What, Molly?"  
  
Molly Clove walked in. She was grinning. "James Potter just jilted Jessica Lockhart."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Suprise, suprise. He can not stay in a relationship."  
  
"He's James Potter. Can you blame him? I wouldn't either, if I was as yummy as him." Rose giggled.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
"What? I mean, sure, he's a prat, but he's still yummy."  
  
Molly sat on Lily's bed, next to Rose. "She's right, you know."  
  
Lily sighed. "Out, out, oooooout! I'm taking a shower."  
  
"What about breakfast?" Molly asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Meet you in Divination."  
  
Rose sighed and dragged Molly out. "Alright. Don't forget to bring your cheat sheet."  
  
"It's called a book, Rose."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sank in his seat. His eyelids drooped. "Mr. Potter? Would you please tell the class the three types of Seers?"  
  
His eyes snapped open. Trelawney stopped in front of him.  
  
"Um, Star-Gazers, Psychics, and...er...Quacks?"  
  
The class burst into laughter and James gave the professor a small grin. She sighed and pulled out a parchment. After writing on it, she handed it to James.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Potter. Please come back here at eight."  
  
"But...but-"  
  
Sirius kicked him. "Shut up."  
  
"But I'm Head Boy, she can't do that!"  
  
Professor Trelawney sat behind her desk and striaghtened papers. "I just did, Mr. Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily smirked at him. And as class ended, she, Rose, and Molly were the first out of the trapdoor. As they ran to potions, Lily ran into something large. She fell back and her books scattered over the hall. Hagrid grunted.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that L'ly. Let me help yer." He picked up her books and handed them to Lily as Molly helped her up. Lily took her books out of his large hands and put them back in her bag.  
  
"How's it going, Hagrid?" Rose piped up.  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. What's yer next class?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
He grunted agian. "Don't wanna be late fer that class."  
  
They nodded and continued to power walk to the dungons. Someone jogged up to them.  
  
"Useless old sponge, isn't he?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Molly gritted.  
  
The tall, blonde boy sneered. "Well, he is. Doesn't do anything but stand around and take up room."  
  
Lily snapped and dropped her bag. Pinning him against the wall, she growled, "If you ever talk about Hagrid like that agian, Malfoy, I'll rip out your-"  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin, Malfoy. For provoking a fight." Someone growled behind her. Rose and Molly dragged Lily off of Lucius. She turned angrily to James as Lucius sneered and walked down the corridor.  
  
"I had that under control, you know."  
  
James scoffed. "Please. You were about to rip his throat out!"  
  
"No, I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes, you were!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Forget it!" Lily finally exploded. "I'm not going to be late for Nott's class because of you!"  
  
She adjusted her bag and she flew down to the dungons, Rose and Molly at her heels. The flopped in their usual seats in the front of the class. James breezed in with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, just as the bell rang.  
  
"A point from each of you." Nott sneered.  
  
"But, Professor! We weren't late!" James protested.  
  
"I know. That was for talking back."  
  
"But-" Sirius started, put Remus stomped on his foot.  
  
"Sit down, boys, or I will be forced to take more points from you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James groaned and sat down next to Remus at lunch. "I can't believe that git took ten points from Griffindor. On the first day!"  
  
"Most of it wasn't our fault." Sirius growled, glaring down the table at Lily and her friends. She felt his glare and returned it.  
  
It really wasn't her fault, either. Nott took two points from each of the three girls for "breathing funny."  
  
But who wouldn't? The smell from their potions were unbearable. Especially James'. He thought it was funny to stick a dung bomb in his. Luckily, the bell rang before Nott could take any points.  
  
Rose sighed, following Lily's glare. "Don't let them get to you, Lily."  
  
"Get to me? They hitched up my room with water balloons!"  
  
Molly giggled. "That's alright. They got theirs. Someone attacked them with water balloons, on their way to breakfast."  
  
Lily bit her lip, to keep from laughing and Rose smiled. "What goes around, comes around."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sighed and kicked open his door. Flopping on his bed, he massaged his temples. Peter poked his head in. "Er. James?"  
  
"Leave me alone." He muttured. He hated first days back. They were always stressful.  
  
Peter bit his lip. "McGonagall wants a quick meeting with the Head Boy and Girl." He said quickly, before running down the corridor.  
  
James angrily hit his pillow and stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily, McGonagall wants a meeting with you and James." Jessica mumbled, sticking her head in Lily's room. Lily looked up from her book.  
  
"Oh, thanks. And I'm sorry about what happened between you and James."  
  
Jessica nodded, sadly and Lily heard her mutter, "I bet."  
  
Sighing, she stood up and walked out of her room, locking it behind her, with a password. She and James collided with each other as they reached the main stairs, leading to the common room.  
  
"Move, will you?!"  
  
"Why don't you?" James growled.  
  
"Don't start with me, Potter."  
  
"I'm not starting anything, Evans."  
  
"Shut up, and let's get this over with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McGonagall folded her hands in front of her. "Now, I'd like to hear some ideas from both of you. In the letter I sent to both of you, I told you to have some ideas for this year when we spoke. Well?"  
  
Lily spoke up. "I have some ideas, Professor. Like, maybe a Ball? Or maybe a party in our dorms?"  
  
"For what occasion, Ms. Evans?"  
  
"Um, Christmas? Valentines? Or maybe Halloween-"  
  
James groaned, cutting her off.  
  
McGonagall turned to him. "Do you have any ideas, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I think Ms. Evans has enough ideas for both of us, don't you?"  
  
Lily's cheeks burned. McGonagall ignored his last remark and turned back to Lily. "Please continue, Ms. Evans."  
  
"I also thought of a dueling class-"  
  
"Oh, great! That's all we need, is another class, don't we, Evans?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter! You never know! We might need the knowledge in the future!"  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"With the Dark wizards rising-"  
  
James opened his mouth to retailate, but McGonagall slammed her hand on the desk, suprising them both.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you! In all my years here, I've never seen the Head Boy and Girl disagree like this!"  
  
Lily and James glared at each other, before turning back to McGonagall. She sat down again.  
  
"Now. Ms. Evans, I like your ideas of a Ball. My best bet would be for Christmas. I'll discuss it with the prefects. As for the dueling club, I'll bring it up with the Headmaster. We'll see if we can find a teacher who knows enough on the subject."  
  
James groaned. McGonagall stared pointly at him. "*And*, the Dueling Class will be completly volun-"  
  
The door creaked open. Nott poked his head in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Minerva, but I need to speak to Mr. Potter."  
  
"Fine. You both are excused."  
  
James allowed Nott to take his arm and lead him to his office. As he shut the door behind him, he turned to James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am under the expression that this belongs to you?" He held up a burnt dung bomb. James kept his face passive and didn't answer.  
  
"Mark my words, Potter, if this is yours, you can kiss your precious Quidditch good bye."  
  
James still didn't say anything. Checking his watch, he looked up. "Can I go? I have detention with Trelawney."  
  
"Fine. Go. But don't forget what I said, Potter-"  
  
But James was already gone, taking up the habit of rubbing his temples again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Snape in a past life, huh? Anyways, I feel so special. I was called an evil mushroom! That's a new one, thanx. Anyways, review! 


	3. Quidditch and Twisted Ankles

(A/N) Hi people. I just dyed the ends of my hair, and since I can't really lean back on anything and I'm in such a good mood, (LET'S HEAR IT FOR SATURDAYS!!!), I'm throwing up another chapter. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: Hmmm, I don't think I own Harry Potter...but maybe I own Ebay! Er, no. Damn it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily ran the brush through her hair and jumped as her door slammed open, and Molly and Rose ran in. They jumped on her bed.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I just made that!"  
  
"Lily, we're bored!" Rose whined, flopping on her stomach, while Molly jumped off.  
  
"Then do something." She sighed and placed the brush on the dresser before pulling her auburn hair into a ponytail.  
  
Molly whined and pulled her out of her chair. "But what?!"  
  
"Go play quidditch, or something."  
  
"But we need a beater! Please, play with us?!" Rose whined, rolling off the bed.  
  
Lily sighed. "But I really have to study..."  
  
Molly groaned. "Lily... It's the first Saturday! Loosen up! And play with us!"  
  
"Fine! But I get tomarrow to myself. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James, Sirius, and Lupin leaned forward. "So, James. You're Quidditch Captian. Any ideas for a keeper, chaser, and a beater?"  
  
James sighed. "Two beaters. And Madame Zincha says she hasn't found anyone yet."  
  
"Two beaters? What happened to Vincent Clove?"  
  
"He says he needs to study this year. He can't play."  
  
"What about Molly Clove? I heard she was alright as a Keeper." Lupin said. The boys turned to him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Molly Clove is Lily Evans' friend. There's no way she'd agree to be on the team, with James as captian." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe someone's playing now. Let's go see if it's anyone interesting."  
  
"Alright." James stood. "But, I'm not looking for girls on my team."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting the air lift it from her shoulders. Molly turned in front of the posts. Rose let the bludgers go, and Lily spun her club between her fingers.  
  
She dived in front of a bludger to shoot it at Rose, who was tearing towards Molly. Rose ducked and shot through the loop. Molly spun the quaffle on one finger. Rose looked at her empty hands, as Molly threw it towards the middle of the pitch. Lily ducked as a bludger shot to her. She striaghtened up, and shot it at Rose again.  
  
It hit the other bludger and they shot back at Lily. She braced herself. She hit one away from her, and shot the other to Molly. Molly caught the quaffle, but dropped it as the bludger hit her hands.  
  
The two bludgers shot back at Lily, coming from opposite directions. Someone was suddenly at her side and shot both bludgers away from her. Lily turned to the red-headed boy.  
  
"Arthur Weasley!" He called to her.  
  
"Lily Evans! Duck!" She called as one bludger shot towards him. They shot downwards.  
  
After an hour of playing, Sirius Black took the quaffle from Rose and shot towards Molly. Lily was the first to recover from the suprise, and shot another bludger.  
  
It knocked the quaffle from his hands, and Rose caught it. Remus waved his arms to her. She threw him the quaffle.  
  
They both shot to Molly, throwing it back and forth. Someone whistled as Molly saved it. Something shot downwards out of the corner of Lily's eyes.  
  
James pulled out of his dive, his arm in the air. The snitch struggled slightly. Lily fought the urge to cheer with everyone else. The boys, minus Arthur, landed. They waved everyone else down. Lily landed and crossed her arms. Remus grinned. "Come on, Lily. Smile."  
  
She scowled and picked up her broom. She turned to the castle, but James coughed. "What?" She asked, irritated.  
  
"Evans,Weasley,Rosemarta, and Clove? Do you-er-want to be on the team?" He gritted. Obviously, he was being forced to ask. Remus grinned but Sirius glowered.  
  
"Sure." Arthur grinned. Molly, Rose, and Lily exchanged looks. Molly spoke up, before Rose or Lily could turn them down. "We'll think about it."  
  
"Fine. Tell me tomarrow." James turned. "Wait!" Lily yelled. "Tomarrow?! That's not alot of time to think!"  
  
James ignored her and continued to walk to the castle. Sirius jogged after him, and Remus turned to Lily. "Look at it this way, Lily. Try it. If it gets in your way of school work or something, drop Quidditch. We'll find someone to replace you. But, to be honest, you're the best beater I've ever seen."  
  
Arthur coughed. "You too, Arthur." Remus laughed. He turned back to Lily. "Please?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it. I'll tell you guys at lunch."  
  
"Great!" He gave her a last smile, before running to James and Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Molly." Lily whispered, the next day, as Molly beamed at her.  
  
"I knew it! No girl in this school could turn down an offer from James Potter!" Molly giggled. Lily spun around at the Great Hall, but Rose grabbed her.  
  
"Don't say it like that! I think I'm going to throw up..." Rose muttured, turning Lily around.  
  
James looked up from his lunch as Lily, Molly, and Rose sat in front of him. "Well?" He said thickly, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Yes." Lily said, tonelessly.  
  
"Fine. Quidditch practice tonight after dinner. Don't be late." He got up, and grabbing his bag, he left.  
  
"So much for having the day to myself." Lily groaned as Molly and Rose exchanged high-fives.  
  
"Let's go tell Hagrid!" Rose squealed.  
  
They ran out to his cabin and he opened the door. " 'Ello, gurls! What 're ye doin' 'ere?"  
  
"We're on the team!"  
  
"You play fer Griffindor? Th's great, L'ly!"  
  
"Not just me. Rose and Molly, too." She muttured. Hagrid cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Dun sound so happy about it, L'ly. Calm yer self." He laughed. Lily sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy about playing Quidditch. It's James Potter. He's captain. I can't stand him."  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "I know. I can hear yer two fightn' in there, from out 'ere."  
  
Molly giggled. Lily checked her watch and grabbed her hair. "I have a test in Charms tomarrow! I have to go!"  
  
They said a quick good-bye and ran into the castle. Lily and Molly turned, but Rose stopped. "What?!" Lily asked.  
  
"I didn't eat lunch. I'm stopping by the kitchens. You go ahead."  
  
They nodded and ran up the stairs to the common room. Rose rubbed her stomach and walked down the corridor. Turning a corridor, she ran into something hard. She fell back and hit her head on the floor. Her hood flew up, and she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius grabbed the corner to balance himself, but the girl fell back, and didn't move. Dropping the apple he was eating, he knelt by her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, uncertain. This was Lupin's department, to heal bruises and gashes they got from Quidditch. But he was in the common room, studying.  
  
The girl didn't answer and Sirius reached up and pulled off her hood. He took a step back. Rose's head rolled limply to the side. He looked around. No one was around. Sighing, he knelt next to her again.  
  
Pointing his wand at Rose, her eyes snapped open. They both froze. Rose suddenly sat up and hit their foreheads together. Sirius remembered himself and grunted, "Watch it, Rosemarta!"  
  
"What are you doing?!" She groaned. She glared at him and he gaped. "I didn't know your eyes were blue." He muttured under his breathe.  
  
"What?" She sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing!" He stood up, and leaned on the wall. She struggled up and leaned on the wall next to him. She took a step and crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Sirius asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
She pulled up her pants' leg and inspected her ankle. "Twisted." she muttured to herself.  
  
"Yes, you are. Do you need help?"  
  
She looked up sharply. "Sirius Black, offering help? Where's your partners in crime? Hiding behind a statue?"  
  
Her words stung him and he stepped back. "Fine. Crawl to the Hospital Wing." He turned, but she called out, "Wait!"  
  
He turned around, triumphant. "Yes?" he said, innocently.  
  
Rose sighed and mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Sirius grinned, evilly. She pulled a lock of black hair out of her face and glared up at him. "Can you *please* help me to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Why don't you heal it yourself?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Healing things isn't my strong point. Can you heal it?"  
  
"Healing isn't my subject, either."  
  
"Alright. So, can you help at all?"  
  
Sirius uncrossed his arms and knelt next to her. "What can I do?"  
  
Rose cocked her eyebrows. "Well, you can start by helping me up."  
  
Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up. She hopped slightly on her good ankle and leaned on him. The top of her head came up to his chin and he chuckled. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"You're tickling me." He grinned as she tightened her hold on his side. She cocked her eyebrows. "Black? Are you tickilish?"  
  
Sirius realized his mistake and he groaned. "If you say a word to anyone, I'll twist your other ankle."  
  
She giggled, suprising him. "Relax. I won't say a word. But I automatically get the right to tickle you if you tease me."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Are you flirting with me?"  
  
She stopped giggling. "No! Let's get to the Hospital Wing. Please?"  
  
After walking a few steps, Sirius stopped. "This isn't working." And, before Rose could say anything, he scooped her up and continued walking.  
  
"BLACK! Put me down! Stop it! What are you doing?!" She squealed. She struggled and Sirius adjusted his grip on her, so that her arms fell around his neck.  
  
He stopped walking and looked at her. She turned red and dropped her arms. He continued to walk, trying to ignore the way her hands were on his chest. He kicked the door of the Hospital Wing open, and Madame Pomfrey leapt to her feet. Her daughter, Poppy, screamed.  
  
Sitting Rose gently on the closest bed, he turned to the nurse, and her 15-year old daughter. "Twisted ankle."  
  
He turned to the door but Rose called out again. "Sirius!"  
  
He stopped at the use of his first name and stuck his head back in the doorway. "What?"  
  
"I'm in debt to you, you know."  
  
He laughed. "No, you're not. Just promise me you'd do the same for me if it happens the other way around."  
  
"Sure, but I don't think I'll be able to carry you." She smiled and Sirius nodded, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Boom ya! Situations, situations. Anyways, REVIEW! pwezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz? 


	4. Birds of a Feather

(A/N) Hey people. Anyways, I'm on a idea-high and really don't want to waste anymore time just filling up with an AN. So, with out further ado, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers:Erm. I'm taking a break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed heavily and flopped next to Molly. Rose looked up from her homework and growled as a Ravenclaw shoved past her. Molly looked up from her library book to ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"James Potter. I just got out of another meeting with him and McGonagall. We're throwing a Christmas Ball. James wasn't happy about it. He called me a Know-It-All snob. I hate him."  
  
Rose giggled. "Well, you are sort of brainy..."  
  
"Rose! Who's side are you on?!" Lily snapped. Rose smiled and looked towards the library doors.  
  
"Speak of the devil, and he shall come." Rose sighed. James heard her and sneered as he passed by. Sirius winked from behind him.  
  
Lily cocked her eyebrows. She turned to Rose. "What was that?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Black just winked at you!"  
  
Molly giggled. "Rosie's got a *boyfriend*..."  
  
"No way! He just helped me last week when I twisted my ankle. I told you guys about it."  
  
"That's right. Uh huh."  
  
"Right..." Lily echoed.  
  
Rose sighed. "Oh, shut up. What subject are you doing, Molly?"  
  
"Oh no. You are not cheating off of me!"  
  
"Oh, please? Please, please, please, please, please,..."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, as Rose and Molly continued to fight. She slipped behind a bookshelf and ran into someone else.  
  
"Oof! Evans? Watch it!" James growled. A pretty burnette poked her head out from behind him.  
  
"What are you doing, Mudblood?" She hissed. James spun around.  
  
"What?!" The burnette jumped. "Watch your mouth, Shannon." He hissed. Shannon straightened up and stalked away. Lily glared at her back. James spun to her.  
  
"Why didn't you defend yourself?!"  
  
"You never gave me the chance!"  
  
"So? You could have least tried!"  
  
"Why do you care?!"  
  
James blinked. He leaned against the shelf as Lily stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I don't. But it's just pitiful to watch someone let someone else walk all over them."  
  
Lily's cheeks burned. "I didn't let her walk all over me! You told her off before I could!"  
  
James shook his head. "I need to ask you something."  
  
Lily paled. "What?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
She jumped. "What?!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Why do you want another class? Don't we have enough classes with N.E.W.T's breathing down our necks?"  
  
Lily glared. "Listen up."She hissed, making James jump at the venom in her vioce. "Keep in mind that the Dark is rising with You-Know-Who. His main goal seems to be to kill all muggles, and muggle-born. I'm muggle- born. I think the dueling class would be a perfect opportunity for other muggle-borns to defend themselves. IF IGNORANT, PIG-HEADED SLACKERS, LIKE YOU, HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, DON'T SHOW UP!!" She yelled, and a few books fell from the shelves and Madame Pince poked her head through the shelves.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! This is a library! Could you kindly leave, if you're going to carry on like that?!" James' mouth was hanging open, and Lily's face was practically purple. She spun angrily, hitting James with her hair on the way out of the library. She kicked open the doors and stomped out. The library broke out in whispers.  
  
Remus and Sirius walked up between the shelves and grinned at James' stunned face. "Forget she was muggle- born, Prongs?"  
  
James blinked. "No. I forgot she was fiesty."  
  
"Yeah...it's a pretty cute kind of fiesty too..." Peter said scratching his chin. James shook his head.  
  
"I hate that in a woman."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily stopped in front of her dorm door. "Nifflers." She growled, and the painting swung open. She flopped on her bed.  
  
Rose poked her head, cautiously, in. "Lils?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Fine. But we grabbed your stuff. We'll leave it here." Molly took a small step in and placed the bag by her bag, slowly, as though Lily was going to jump up and bite her.  
  
Lily sighed and sat up. "I hate him."  
  
Molly sighed in relief, and sat at the edge of her bed. Rose followed. "We gathered as much."  
  
Lily groaned. "How am I supposed to work with that prat for the rest of the year?!"  
  
"Get him back?" Rose shrugged. Molly hit her arm.  
  
"Rose! Don't give her any ideas!"  
  
But Lily was grinning. "I have an idea."  
  
"NO!" Molly yelled. Rose smiled and nodded, eagerly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Molly! Help us. Please?!" Lily begged, sticking her lower lip out.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not getting in trouble, just because you can't stand Ja-"  
  
"Alright!" Rose roared, jumping on the bed. Lily pulled her back down and shushed her.  
  
"Alright. Here's what we're going to do..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shut up, Molly!" Rose whispered.  
  
"We're going to get into so much trouble...I wonder if a month of detention will cover it? No. Probely a year..."  
  
"I said to shut up, Molly!" Rose growled again. Lily shushed them both and pushed open the 7th year boys' room. James usually slept with the rest of the Mauraders, even though he had his own room, too.  
  
Lily tip toed next to his bed and rubbed the potion between her hands, before running it through his hair, making it stand up more. She giggled. Rose poured the contents of her bottle around Sirius. He groaned and turned over, pushing his face in the sticking goo. She snickered and turned to Molly, who was sprinkling glitter over Peter, who was covered in Gluey Potion.  
  
Remus yawned and sat up. He turned to Lily and gaped. Lily pressed him down back on the bed, covering his mouth. "Shush! Remus! It's just us!"  
  
She slowly took her hands from his face and he blinked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He whispered.  
  
"Getting James back for calling me a Know-It-All snob."  
  
"Lily! What did Peter and Sirius do?"  
  
"Nothing. But we're attacking his friends too. So say good night, Remy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head. "Lils! We got him strung up!"  
  
"Hang on!" She striaghtened Remus back on his bed and pulled a rope around him, tying him to the bed. She helped Molly and Rose pull the rope that was tied around James' feet.  
  
"Christ, he's a heavy sleeper!" Lily gasped, tying the other end of the rope around Sirius' feet.  
  
"Birds of the feather fly together." Rose whispered, magicing a pully between their beds. The girls burst into giggles.  
  
"Let's go." Molly whispered, nervously.  
  
Lily turned around at the door. "Good night, Potter. Hope you're a morning person."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James yawned and sat up. Something tugged his ankles and suddenly he was hanging upside down, over his bed.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Sirius sat up quickly, covered in pink potion. He lifted his hand that was sticking to the sheets by some strange, sticky, mustard-looking potion. James grabbed the post of his bed and pulled himself back down.  
  
Sirius yelled as he was yanked by his feet, upside down, over his bed. James reached for his glasses, still upside down. Sirius pushed the sheets that was sticking to his body, so he could gape at James.  
  
"REMUS!" They yelled together.  
  
Remus sat up but was yanked back. Thick, rough, ropes tied him to his bed. "HELP!" He yelled.  
  
"Help?" Sirius tried to fling back the hair that had fallen over his face. "We're strung upside down!"  
  
"PETER!" The three boys' yelled. Peter jumped and sat up he gaped at them and started laughing.  
  
"They got you guys good! You guys look hilarious!"  
  
To his suprise, all three boys burst into laughter. "*We* look hilarious?!" James gasped. "You're pink, Wormtail!"  
  
Peter ran to the mirror and gaped. His hair was pink, his skin was pink, his nose was transfigured into a pig snout. He yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EVANS!" James yelled through the portrait. The veela cocked her eyebrows. Lily giggled. "Yes, James?"  
  
"Get the hell out here, NOW!" Rose and Molly pushed open the door and stood back as James ran in. Lily jumped behind her bed. James chased her around it.  
  
"Wow, Potter. You're hair looks so sunny!" Lily giggled, jumping over her bed, James at her heels. He stopped and looked in the mirror. His hair was quickly turning yellow. He grabbed his soft strands and yelled. Rose giggled.  
  
"You know, I always liked my eggheads sunny side up."  
  
"ROSEMARTA!" Sirius bellowed behind her. Rose slowly turned around and stifled a laugh. Sirius tripped over the sheets that were still sticking to him and fell at her feet.  
  
"Oh, Professor!" Molly yelled, innocently. McGonagall strided in, only seconds later. She gasped and clutched her chest. "What in the world happened here?!"  
  
James jumped to his feet. "Evans...did...this...to...us." He panted. Lily blinked. "I don't know what he's talking about, Professor. He just ran into my room this morning, and chased me all over my room. Maybe he should go to the Hospital Wing..."  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone stared at her. She pointed to James. "You and your friends clean yourselves up. Ms. Evans, report with your partners and victims to my office at noon. We need to talk."  
  
James sneered at Lily. McGonagall turned back to him. "I also mentioned her victims, Mr. Potter. I expect to see you and your friends at noon, also."  
  
He gaped at her back as she sailed out. He turned angrily to Lily and glared at her, before following Sirius and Peter out.  
  
"GUYS?!" Remus yelled from his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) Power to the girls. Anyways, Lily was getting too bossy, so I had to make her get him. So, REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Punishment

(A/N) Hi people. I feel so stupid that I forgot my MWAHAHAHAHA. In the last chappie (or was it the one before that?). Anywayz, I just made it up, so I'm caught up now. So, anyways, ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anyone in this story. Unless, of course, I make one up. But I don't wanna, yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and Rose began to giggle as three first year girls screamed and ran away. James scowled.  
  
"How the hell did you manage to make it permnant?" He growled, as Remus rubbed his wrists, which were nearly raw. Lily playfully reached up and ruffled his yellow hair.  
  
"It's not permnant. It'll wear off at midnight."  
  
James groaned and Sirius shot Rose a glare. She smiled innocently. "What's the matter, Superman?"  
  
Sirius threw the sheet that was still stuck to him over his shoulder, like a cape. Peter snorted, while Molly danced slightly on her toes. "Oh...we're in so much trouble...Lily, how did I let you talk me into this?!"  
  
"And, what did I do?!" Remus sniffed. Lily shook her head, but she was saved from answering as James knocked on McGonagall's office. "Come in."  
  
Lily and James both hit the narrow doorway at the same time, and struggled to get in first. James won, by turning her hair green, and leaned against the far wall. McGonagall frowned. "Potter, that was completly unethical."  
  
James didn't answer, and crossed his arms. "Ok, so what's our punishment?!" Molly blurted. Rose poked her in the ribs and Sirius bit back a laugh. McGonagall looked at everyone, from over the rims of her glasses. "Alright."  
  
Everyone braced themselves, and Lily tried desperatly to charm her hair back red. "Here's your punishment: Each of you are to be chained to the other for the rest of the day. Two to two. Mr. Lupin, you will be cuffed to me. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, since you two seem to be the ringleaders, you two will be chained together. Ms. Clove and Mr.Pettigrew seem to be just the followers, so they will be chained together. And, of course, that just leaves Mr. Black and Ms. Rosemarta."  
  
Remus whimpered and McGonagall shot him a look. "Mr. Lupin, as you well know what tonight is, you're sticking with me today, until we leave."  
  
Lily, Rose, and Molly exchanged looks. "What?" Lily asked. Remus paled and shook his head. "Mind your own buisness, Evans." James growled.  
  
She glared back and turned to McGonagall. "So, can we leave now?"  
  
"Yes, just after I..." she trailed off and waved her wand. Lily felt something heavy pull a little on her wrist and looked down. A cuff was on her wrist, put the was no chain between her and James. "Um...Professor? Where are the chains?"  
  
"They're invisable, Ms. Evans. I thought you'd rather not explain to the rest of the castle why you and Potter are chained together. But if you'd prefer..." She raised her wand and everyone jumped up at once. She chuckled. "I thought so. Now, you missed breakfast, so get to your second class. Except you, Lupin. You will be following me all day. I'm sure your friends will bring your homework for you later."  
  
He shot everyone a pleading look, that they didn't see, because they were trying to untangle the invisable chains. Molly checked her watch and ran out of the office, dragging Peter with her.  
  
James growled in frustration before yanking his arm away from the tangles, and dragging a yelling Lily out the door.   
  
"Potter! You nearly ripped my arm out!"  
  
"Shut up for a second. I want to see how long this chain is." James walked away from her but stopped as he felt a slight resistance. "Four feet. Bloody hell. I can't get any further than four feet from Lily Evans."  
  
"I'm not exactly jumping for joy, either, Potter." Lily crossed her arms, jerking James' wrist.   
  
"Oi! Quit it!" He jerked his arm back and Lily stumbled. James grabbed her arm and helped her keep her balance.  
  
"Gerroff." She growled, yanking her arm away from him. She turned, and pulling James with her, started for the dungons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nott stared at the parchment that Rose had given him.   
  
-Fendrik  
  
I'm holding Remus Lupin for the rest of today, for punishment of a little prank pulled last night. Count him as absent, but please make sure that you give his assignments to one of his friends.   
  
-Minerva  
  
He frowned. That didn't explain why the six people were crowding the table in the back of the room. James sat at the end, fighting quietly with Lily, who was sitting next to him. On her right, Sirius was writing something on a parchment, while trying to hide it from Rose, who was sitting next to him, craning over his shoulder. Peter was on her right, boredly folding a parchment into an animal, while Molly looked at the ceiling. None of them looked too happy.   
  
Clearing his throat, he started the class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose checked her watch and cheered. "Yes! Break!" She and Sirius began to walk in seperate directions. The chains tugged between them, pulling them back, so that they hit each other.   
  
"Ow..." Sirius groaned. He looked down at Rose. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm sitting with Lily!"  
  
"Well, I'm sitting with James."  
  
"And, their most likely sitting together, by the fountain."  
  
"No, their under the oak by the pitch."  
  
"Lily would win."  
  
"James would."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Sirius grinned evilly. "Five galleons cover it?"  
  
"I'd say so. Let's check the fountain first."  
  
Rose let out another cheer as the fountain came to sight. Lily was leaning back, reading a book, as James splashed her.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Come on. Don't you do anything else besides read?!"  
  
"Yeah, this for one." She splashed him back and he threw up his arm. Lily's arm was jerked and she fell into the water. Sirius and James burst up laughing. Rose bit back a laugh and sat on the stone bench, as Lily reached up and pulled James in, mid-laugh. A giant splash-fight erupted and Rose unintentionally leaned on Sirius, gasping in laughter.  
  
He cocked his eyebrows at her and she turned red, straightening up again. She squealed as he splashed her. "Black!"  
  
He chuckled and splashed her again. Molly and Peter cleared their throats together and Lily and James stopped splashing. "It might just be me, but I don't think we're supposed to be having fun." Molly cocked her eyebrows.  
  
Lily blanched. "Who says I was having fun?" James splashed her again, and she giggled, dunking him.  
  
Rose shook her wet head over Sirius, spraying him with water. Molly sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, that was our break. We've got to go to Charms."  
  
James pulled himself out of the water and held his hand out to Lily. She ignored it and pulled herself out. James dropped his hand and pointed his wand at himself, drying himself off. Lily began to laugh.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Water just makes your hair brighter." She gasped pointing her wand at herself. The green had washed out of her hair and James scowled. Rose grinned. "Not exactly a Charms major, are you, Potter?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily, James, Molly, Peter, Rose, and Sirius sat in front of the fireplace, waiting for the clock to strike twelve.  
  
Molly challenged Peter to a game of exploding snap. Rose and Sirius both leaned forward, watching.  
  
After about five minutes, James started to get bored. He sighed and turned to Lily. "Wanna play a game?"  
  
"No thanks, I rather like my eyebrows..."  
  
James shook his head. "No. Chess, maybe?"  
  
"Oh, alright then. As long as I get to keep my eyebrows."  
  
Ten minutes later, Lily looked up and sneered. "Checkmate."  
  
James stared at the board. "But we just started! You couldn't have won so quickly."  
  
"I did."  
  
He groaned. Rose's feet were dancing. Sirius frowned. "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I'm bored! I want to go for a walk."  
  
"It's nearly midnight!"  
  
"Sooooooooooo?"  
  
"I'll get my cloak."  
  
Molly and Lily exchanged knowing grins as they shut the portriat behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose hummed and Sirius groaned. "That's really annoying, you know."  
  
She stopped long enough to answer, "I know.", before humming again.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
She stopped and smiled. "What's the matter, Superman?"  
  
"I got the damn sheets off, so stop calling me that."  
  
Rose frowned and poked his side. Sirius danced away. "What are doing?!" He asked, quickly. She didn't answer and poked him again. He chuckled, and Rose's eyes flashed.  
  
Soon, she had him doubled up in laughter, as she tickled his ribs. "Rose! Stop!" He gasped. She sat back, on his stomach. Sirius fought to catch his breath. Rose laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Rose gasped, staring at her wrist. "It's past midnight. I didn't even notice." The cuffs were gone. She noticed a flash of disappiontment across Sirius' features.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Huh?" He blinked.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm seeing things. Let's get back before Filch catches us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily looked down at the chess board and began gathering her chess men. James grabbed her queen and tossed it in the air. "Hey! Give it back!"  
  
"Why? I can't find mine."  
  
She growled. "I missed how that was my problem, slacker."  
  
He cocked his eyebrows. "You're a fiesty one, aren't you?"  
  
She snatched the queen out of the air and James jumped. "I'm only fiesty to those like you, Potter. Good night."  
  
"But-" He looked at the clock and frowned. When did it turn midnight?  
  
"But what?" Lily groaned, turning back around.  
  
"Nothing. See you in the morning."  
  
Lily growled something he couldn't hear and slammed the portriat of the veela behind her. James stared after her, as the portriat of the Fat Lady opened. Rose looked around.  
  
"Where's Lily and Molly?"  
  
"They went to bed."  
  
"Lily too?" Rose cocked her eyebrows, as Sirius took of his cloak. James nodded, and she groaned.  
  
"You didn't try to flirt with her, did you?"  
  
"No! Well, I mean, it wasn't flirting..." Rose ignored him and ran up the stairs.  
  
Sirius began laughing. James frowned. "What?!"  
  
"You were flirting with Lily Evans..." He teased.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
James looked at the clock again. Peter bounced down the stairs. "Are we leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get my cloak." James mumbled, giving Sirius a last glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That was alittle shorter than I meant it to be. Anyways, REVIEW!!!! 


	6. But I didn't say anything!

(A/N) Hi people. Yes, I'm on another idea high, so just read, pwezz. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything that looks familiar. Of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James crumbled up a piece of parchment and threw it over his book. It hit the side of Lily's head. She looked up angrily, as he sank behind his book. He heard her chair scrape back, and her heels on the stone. Suddenly, his book was pulled down and something was stuffed into his mouth. He gagged, as Lily continued to silently slip behind the bookshelves. He pulled the parchment out of his mouth. Remus and Sirius burst into sniggers.  
  
"Shut up, you two."  
  
"Was that her subtle way of saying 'shove it'?" Remus gasped, ignoring Madame Pince's glare. James shot him a glare. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, face it. You like her." Sirius grinned.   
  
"Do not! It's impossible to actually like that brainy, wishy-washy, smelly,-" He stopped as he felt a large book hit the back of his head. He spun around to see a flash of aurburn hair slam the library doors shut. Rose and Molly glared at him.  
  
"I suggest you go after her, unless you want to wake up with yellow hair again, Potter." Rose growled. James paled and ran out of the library, following Lily.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Go to hell, Potter." She growled loudly, turning the corner, hoping to lose him.   
  
"Wait!" he turned the corner, suprised to see her waiting for him. "What do you want?!"  
  
He blinked as Lily continued to glare at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, I...er...I just want to-to apologize..."  
  
"You're apologies are worth absolutely nothing to me, Potter!"  
  
James felt a familiar anger boiling inside him. "Who do you think you are, Evans?! I run out here to apologize, and you can't even hear me out!"  
  
"I don't need to 'hear you out', Potter! According to you, I'm not even worth your breath! Why would you bother to explain yourself to a 'brainy, wishy-washy, smelly' brat?!"  
  
"BECAUSE IF I DON'T, YOU'LL PULL SOMETHING ON ME!" He bellowed, not noticing the looks he was getting from everyone in the corridor. Lily swelled.  
  
"Come off it!"  
  
"You come off it!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU COME OFF IT!" Remus yelled. Both Lily and James jumped and looked at him. He crossed his arms.  
  
Sirius did the same. "Did it ever occur to you two, that maybe the reasons you hate each other so much, is that you're so alike?!" He growled.  
  
Arthur ran up to them. "James! Lily! McGonagall wants a meeting with you two, now."  
  
James and Lily exchanged glares and marched down the corridor, not talking to simmer down. James knocked on McGonagall's door. "Come in."  
  
He opened the door and growled as Lily shoved her way in, before him. McGonagall cocked her eyebrows. "Do I need to chain you two again?"  
  
The color drained out of both of their faces at the same time, and they didn't speak. She chuckled. "So, I called you two here to tell you that a professor has volunteered to teach a dueling class. I'm putting up a bullitein tomarrow to annouce it. The class will be on Friday night. As for the Christmas Ball, I'm leaving you in charge of the decorations. I suggest you round up a team and start decorating a week before the ball. Also, I'd like some ideas for the entertainment on Halloween."  
  
She folded her hands and both she and James turned to Lily. "I don't know." She shrugged. James snorted. "That's a first..."  
  
"Shut up, Potter!"  
  
James opened his mouth to retailiate, but McGonagall waved her wand. A familiar tug pulled on Lily's wrist. They look down.  
  
"Please, Professor, not again..."  
  
"I didn't say anything, Professor! Why should I be chained to this...girl?" James whined.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear you two fighting down the corridor, Mr. Potter. You are just as much in fault as Ms. Evans. Once again, the chains will disappear at midnight. If I have to do this to get you two to work together, then so be it. Have a nice day."  
  
"But Professor-"  
  
"HAVE A NICE DAY!"  
  
They both jumped and ran for the door. Lily stopped half way down the corridor. The chain had wrapped itself around her waist. "Wait."  
  
"Now what?!" He stopped, as Lily spun in place. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm untangling the chain from my waist. Can you give me a hand? I think it's wrapped around my leg too..."  
  
"You really are pitiful."  
  
"Shut up and help me."  
  
"Ask nicely."  
  
Lily looked up and growled. She stopped spinning and looked at him smuggly. "I don't have to. I did it by myself."  
  
"Bravo." Someone drawled from a shadow. A tall boy with greasy black hair strided to them. He sneered.  
  
"So McGonagall chained you together again? You two really are pathetic. But, then again, I expected so much from James Potter and a mudblood." Lily reached up and slapped him. James blinked in suprise. The boy stumbled back, but caught himself. He grabbed Lily's hair and yanked it back. She screamed.  
  
"You shouldn't have tried that you sniveling mudblood." James shoved him back and caught Lily.   
  
"Sod off, Snape."  
  
Severus Snape sneered. "Watch your back, you mudblood wentch." He called over his shoulder as he glided away. Lily grabbed James' arm as he took a step forward. Snape disappeared into the dungons.  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked, turning to her. She nodded. "I'm fine." She suddenly reached up a shoved him.  
  
"I can't stand up for myself, huh?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James shivered and pulled the blanket. Lily shot him a glare. "Don't hog the sheet, Potter." She yanked the blanket back. They were both sitting in front of the fireplace in the Griffindor common room, each on the other side of the couch, sharing a long blanket. Rose cheered. "Checkmate!"  
  
Sirius scowled. Remus laughed. "You lost to a girl, Padfoot."   
  
Rose narrowed her eyes. "And so will you. Sit." Sirius slumped from his chair and flopped on the couch between Lily and James. He pressed the chain down, making them both hit heads in front of him. Sirius laughed as Lily and James sat back, clutching their heads. Remus sat infront of Rose as the chessmen began to walk back to their places.  
  
Lily stood up, making Sirius flip over the back of the couch, and James to jerk his arm out. Lily sighed. "I've got to go to the library. Come on."  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" James grumbled, as Sirius picked himself up and threw and pillow at Lily. She ducked and it bounced off the mantle. She cocked her eyebrows at him.  
  
Sighing, he stood up and followed her out of the common room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Potter! Stop swinging your arms!" Lily whined. James swung his arms even harder. Lily growled and yanked her arm back. James' arm shot out and tangled his fingers in her hair. She growled again and tried to pull his hand away from her, put it just made the tangles worst. James stopped and swatted her hand away.  
  
He tried to gently pull his fingers out, but, when that didn't work, reached up with his other hand to help. Lily stopped and put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to get his hands out of her hair. James finally got his hand free and continued walking.   
  
He walked into the chain and swung his arms out, so he wouldn't fall. Lily was yanked forward, and soon both of them were wrapped in invisable chains. "Potter!"  
  
"Oh, I suppose this was my fault?! If you hadn't had your arm out like that-"  
  
"Shut up, and help me untangle this chain. It's around my neck."  
  
James sighed and reached up, pulling the chain from around her neck. She shivered as his hands brushed her neck and he stopped.   
  
"Don't tell me you're cold. I'm not running back for your cloak."  
  
"I'm not cold! I just felt a breeze, that's all."  
  
"Right. Could you get this chain that's around my chest? I can't reach it."  
  
Lily giggled, before she could stop herself. "I thought quidditch players were supposed to be flexible."  
  
He chuckled. "Not seekers, at any rate..." They both stopped laughing and forced their faces into looks of disgust.  
  
Lily reached up behind him to unwrap the chain from his back. James felt his face heat up as Lily pressed herself a little closer to him, to free him of his chains.   
  
Suddenly the chains disappeared all together. Lily and James froze in suprise. "It's not midnight, is it?" Lily breathed, still pressed up to him.  
  
"It was eight the last time I checked."  
  
"So where'd they go?"  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! There you are!" McGonagall swept towards them, and Lily leapt back, red. She cocked her eyebrows and looked at their wrists.   
  
"Well, I guess you already found out. I came down here to tell you that I made an adjustment to the chains. They disappear the when you work together. So, congratulations. Hope to see you two at the dueling class on Friday." She spun around and turned the corner.  
  
"Professor-Wait!" James called. McGonagall blinked. "Yes?"  
  
"Who's teaching the dueling class?"  
  
"Professor Nott."  
  
James paled and Lily thanked her, quickly. As soon as the Pofessor disappeared, James cursed. Lily leapt back in suprise. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Nott. He hates me. I'm not going to show up."  
  
"You have to! You're Head Boy!"  
  
James looked at her in suprise. "He'll just set me up with someone I hate."  
  
Lily crossed her arms. "Like me?"  
  
He blinked. "Lily, I really didn't mean what I said earlier..." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Really?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I mean, sure you're brainy and wishy-washy, but you don't smell..."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. James threw up his hands and laughed. "I'm just joking!"  
  
"That may be so, Potter, but I'm still going to get you back."  
  
"Oh, come on, Evans!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. There. I think that's shorter than I meant it to be. Again. So, anyways, I completly agree that them getting together at the ball is played out, but I need ideas for when they should. So, HELP!!!!  
Review. 


	7. What does it say!

(A/N) You guys should stick a cone on my head and tattoo 'DUH' on my forehead. I feel so stupid. Kittie Silcia is another character in my other story/sequel. My fingers are too used to typing her last name instead of 'Evans'. *Smacks her fingers.* Bad, bad! I'll try not to do it again, and thanks for telling me of my typo. It's all better now. I fixed the boo-boo. Lol. Anyways, ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: ARRGH!! I'm out of ideas for this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily flipped through her book and James lightly tapped his quill on the back on her head, before sliding into the seat next to her. "Hi."  
  
Lily glanced up at him before flipping the page and looking down again. James winced. "Still mad at me?"  
  
"You're ten minutes late, Potter!" Lily hissed. James looked relieved. "Oh, good. I thought it was something important."  
  
Lily blanched. "Important?! Potter, this is the last meeting between the Head Boy and Girl before the Dueling class!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"AND?! And, you're impossible!"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Can't you just loosen up for once?"  
  
"Unlike most of the girls you date, Potter, I am not 'loose'."   
  
James gaped at her. Slowly, he began to lightly clap. "Congratulations, Evans. I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Lily's face heated up and James leaned far over, so that he could read the title of her book. "What are you reading?"  
  
" 'Best Pranks Pulled in Hogwarts'." She read aloud. James grinned. "See my name in there somewhere?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what's the point of reading it?" He laughed, sitting back down in his chair. Lily didn't blink. "Believe it or not, but some girls in this school read for other reasons than hoping to come across your name. I'm looking for ideas to get you back."  
  
James paled. "Can't you let anything just...go?" He stuttered. Lily chuckled. "Ask Molly or Rose. It takes more than an apology to make me forgive you."  
  
"What else do I have to do?! Do you know how often a Potter apologizes?!"  
  
"Quite alot, obviously. I mean, you had to say something along those lines to all those girls you dumped."  
  
James turned red. "You're stepping on dangerous boundaries, Evans."  
  
"Oh, am I? Let's see...You haven't dated a single girl since Lockhart. Could it be love, Potter?"  
  
"It's utterly impossible to fall in love with someone who has absolutely no personality. It takes more than a pair of legs to get a Potter to make a fool of himself."  
  
"You seem to be so concerned of your last name, Potter. You're beginning to sound like Malfoy."  
  
James slammed his fist on the table, making Lily and the rest of the library jump. "Don't you ever compare me to that discriminating, egotisical pus licker. I've lived in the mansion across the street of him long enough to know that I'm nothing like him." Lily stared at him. James suddenly realized that the library was staring at him, and he grabbed Lily's arm. He pulled her behind the bookshelves.  
  
Talk gradually broke out across the library again, and James spun angrily to Lily. It took more than being yelled at to sway Lily Evans. She glared back at him.  
  
"You've lived in a mansion all your life? That explains alot, Potter."  
  
James groaned. "What's your problem, Evans? I try to be nice to you, and all you do is taunt me! Can't you be civilized, for once?!"  
  
"For someone who hitched up my bed with waterballoons on the first day back, you're one to talk about being civilized!" They both stood there, with their fists at their sides. Madame Pince cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you two mind leaving? You're causing quite a disturbance! This a library, for goodness' sakes!"  
  
James and Lily spun angrily and marched out the door. Lily turned back to James. He continued to walk down the corridor.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you!"  
  
"Well, I'm done listening to you!" He yelled, without turning around or stopping.  
  
"Are you at least going to show up for the dueling class tomarrow?" (A/N: Thanks reviewer! That helped alot!)  
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
"Fine! Don't come! You'll be doing the school a shame, though! We'll all need someone to entertain us!" She practically screamed at his back, before turning angrily into the girls' bathroom. James stopped walking and clenched his fists.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SILENCE!" Nott roared, as he stepped unto the stage. The Great Hall immediatly quieted. He sneered at the sea of students.   
  
"You're here to learn to duel. Not that many of you are even half-way decent with your wands, to begin with."  
  
James snorted and Lily glared at him. "I thought you said you weren't coming?"  
  
"Shut up. We'll see how entertaining I am when you have a vine growing out of your ears."  
  
"Potter! Would you mind sharing your conversation, since it's so much more interesting than what I'm saying?!" Nott sneered. James paled and mumbled. Taking it as a 'no', Nott continued.   
  
"The first thing you need to know about dueling is 'Expelliarmus.' It's the Disarming Charm. I'll be setting you into partners." He pointed his wand into the air. Several different colors hovered over the large crowd before dropping and settling on the student's shoulders'.  
  
"Now, find the match to your color. Don't even try swapping with another, or you'll be sent to the Hospital Wing as Skittles."  
  
James looked at the scarlet light that blinked on his shoulder. He turned to Sirius. Green. He turned to Remus. Silver. He turned to Peter, who was already talking to a girl with the same pink light. He turned to Lily, and sighed in relief. White.  
  
He watched as Severus pushed through the crowd and scowled at her shoulder. A white light flashed on his shoulder. Lily's face turned grave. James nearly burst into laughter, as Sirius and Rose stared at each others' identical shoulders. Remus shook hands with a handsome boy from Hufflepuff.  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. "You!"  
  
"Yes, me, Potter. I hope you weren't expecting to walk out of this hall in one peice." Lucius sneered. James stared in disbelief at the scarlet light flickering on his shoulder.  
  
Nott cleared his throat, as the lights were paired together. He waved his wand again, and the lights disappeared. Lucius turned his cold eyes to James. "Ready to die, Potter?"  
  
"After you, Malfoy." James growled under his breath. "GO!" Nott yelled. And the crowd burst into small puffs of smoke. Lucius pointed his wand at James. James flew back, but kept a tight grip on his wand. He was yanked back up by the charm, and the hovered under the wand. He yanked it back down, and pointed it at Lucius.  
  
Lucius yelled as his hair turned hot pink.  
  
Sirius and Rose both stared at each other, neither raising their wands. Lily screamed and flew back, as a beam of white light hit her stomach. She jumped to her feet and began running around the room, obviously against her will. James pointed his wand at Lucius again, and his arms and legs snapped together. Lucius fell to the floor, in a Full Body Bind Charm.  
  
Without thinking, the next thing James did was point his wand at Lily. She stopped running and tripped. James quickly caught her.   
  
As Nott waved his wand again, Lucius leapt up, but his hair remained pink. Lily blinked at James in suprise. "Why did you do that?" She asked, almost curiously. James' face heated as he realized his arms were still around her. She didn't seem to notice, and stared at him, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Uh, you were...er...were making me dizzy." He said slowly. Lily cocked her eyebrows. James was suddenly aware that she was still leaning on him and he quickly stepped back. Lily swayed and crossed her arms.  
  
Rose rushed over. "What did that slimey git do to you?" James turned to Snape.  
  
"You bag of grease balls. You were supposed to only disarm!" He growled. Snape sneered.  
  
"Why so defensive all of the sudden, Potter? Evans isn't your girlfriend, is she?"  
  
Before James could answer, Nott waved his arms. He scanned the crowd and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm ending this class already, because I'm sure nearly all of you need to go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
The students filed out and Snape sneered at Lily. "I always knew the mudbloods' were defenseless. You had to get bloody James Potter to get you out of a scrape."   
  
Lily spun around quickly, and pointed her wand at Snape. At first, it looked like nothing happened. Snape's sneer doubled and he opened his mouth to scorn her. A large belch erupted from his mouth, and he quickly covered it. Everyone turned to look at him. His face turned red and he turned back to Lily.  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!" He belched again, as he tried to yell at her. She giggled, and Snape turned and ran into the dungons. Remus and Sirius leaned on each other, gasping in laughter. Peter grinned evilly at Snape's retreating back. James laughed and laid his forehead on Lily's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Lily stiffened and turned angrilly to march up to the Griffindor Tower with Rose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed as Rose continued to laugh, laying across her bed. "That was classic!" She gasped.  
  
An black owl flew onto Lily's headstand and dropped it's black parchment on her pillow before flying out again. Rose looked at the seal. "It's from the ministry. Maybe you landed that job of an Auror!" Lily squealed and danced.   
  
"Oh, read it! I'm too nervous!" Lily squealed, sitting across from her, in a chair. Rose grinned and pulled off it's seal. She scanned the first line and paled.  
  
"What? What is it?" Lily asked, frowning. She blinked in suprise, as a tear rolled down Rose's cheek.   
  
"Rose! Please tell me! What does it say?!" Lily whispered, tears stinging her eyelids. Rose dropped the parchment and wrapped her arms around Lily's neck.   
  
"Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Please, Rose! Tell me, please tell me, what it says!" Lily rasped. Rose pulled away and looked at her, tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"They're-they're dead, Lily. Your mum. Your dad. Your sisters' still at school, and she's being notified...They say it was another muggle-killing. Your parents were two out of thirty." She sobbed. Lily sat there in complete suprise, as the news sank in.  
  
She finally crumpled to the ground, sobbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James frowned and scanned the Great Hall. "Where is everybody?" He asked Sirius, who was looking pale.  
  
"Don't you know? There was another muggle killing yesterday. Everyone who isn't here this morning lost a loved one." Remus answered for him, pushing his food away. James looked around and paled.   
  
"Lily."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily! Open up! Please let me in!" James said, loudly. The veela sighed.   
  
"You know, I usually don't do this, but I'm going to let you in. Ms. Evans really needs someone to talk to." She whispered, as she slowly swung forward. James ran in. Lily looked up from her pillow.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She groaned, shoving her face back into her pillows. James sat at her side, as she desperately tried to wipe her eyes.   
  
She turned angrily to him. "Go ahead. Laugh. Go tell your friends you've seen the impossible. Unbreakable Lily Evans is crying." She spat, still silently crying. James stared at her for a few moments before slowly rising.  
  
"Alright. I'll leave. I thought I'd come by, just to make sure you're alright." He said lightly, before turning to the portrait.  
  
"Alright?!" Lily blanched, making him turn around again. "Potter, I just lost my parents. My sister hates anything to do with magic. Including me. I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to talk to. Rose and Molly can't help me. But aside from all that, I'm peachy!" She yelled. James sighed.  
  
"Look, Lily. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that. I'm just going to go now, and leave you to mourn alone, alright?" He turned to the door again and Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Wait." James turned again, in suprise. Lily looked down at the carpet, tears welling up in her eyes again. "Please don't leave me, James."  
  
James blinked in suprise as Lily whispered his name. It sent chills rolling down his spine, and he didn't move until she fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with cries. James immediatly fell to his knees beside her.  
  
Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest. "I don't know what to do. Petunia's going to make me live with her when I leave Hogwarts, just so she can blame me. But, it can't be my fault, can it?"  
  
"No." James whispered, closing his eyes. Lily continued to blubber into his chest, her hands clutching his robes.  
  
"I'll get him, James. I swear on my parents' graves that I'll cause his downfall, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to skip the laugh for the time being. Parents' deaths are not something to laugh about, and though I can't relate, I'm extending sympathies to those who can. So, on to a brighter note, review! I need ideas! 


	8. An Alliance

(A/N) Hi again people. First off, thanks for telling me about how people usually feel after losing close ones, Ubersculley. I didn't want to do this chapter without a little insight. So, I'm glad I got such postive feedback from my reviewers. YOU GUYS MAKE THIS WORLD SPIN! And, yes, my laugh will return in this chapter. I had to bit back a laugh right after I said that. *snicker*. I'm alittle hyper, so let's see if I can pull this off. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: If you don't know this by now, you're mental. But that's okay, I love you anyways! :-D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily opened her eyes a crack. Something soft brushed her cheek and she dig her face deeper into her pillow, closing her eyes again.  
  
It took a few minutes for it to sink in that the pillow was *breathing*. She sat up and James snorted, his head rolling to the side as he continued to lightly sleep. Her jaw fell and she took in her surrondings. They were sitting on the floor beside her bed, and James still had his arms around her.   
  
Sometime during their sleep, Lily's legs had slid out from under her, and she ended up pressed against James, who was still uncomfortably sleeping on his knees. Lily raked her memory. When did this happen?  
  
It all came back, painfully. Her parents' deaths, James,... Lily paled. She had spilled every thought she had about her parents' death to *James Potter*.  
  
He yawned and sat up, cracking his neck. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Lily. "Are you alright?" He asked lightly. Lily felt her defense build up again, and she stood up.   
  
"Of course I'm alright, Potter. How else would I be?" She said shortly, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Something flashed across his features as she called him by his last name and he stood up. "You don't have to act, you know." He whispered, taking her hands. Lily swallowed and a small blush rose on her cheeks as she pulled her hands out of his grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
James stared at her for a few moments before sighing. "Alright. Are you coming for dinner?"   
  
Lily looked at the clock in suprise. "Uh, yeah. I'm just going to take a shower first." She said quickly. He nodded and she looked at the ground. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face up. It took every ounce of will power she possessed to look him in the eye without breaking down again. He finally let her go and stepped back. He didn't look satisfied, though.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of minutes, then." He muttered, as heat rose to his cheeks. He turned and walked out of her door. Lily ran to it and made sure it was locked. Satisfied, she brushed a tear that had fallen off her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius cocked his eyebrows at James as he sat down. "Where'd you go all day?" James didn't answer and pushed his plate away. Remus stared at him.  
  
"So, how's Lily?" He asked, hiding a chuckle. James didn't blink. "She just lost her parents, Moony. How would you be?"  
  
Sirius nodded grimly. "Digging up old memories, James?" James cringed. He didn't answer again and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. His face brightened but fell as Lily walked in and sat with Rose and Molly. Peter followed James' eyes.  
  
"What? Were you expecting her to sit with us? Throw herself in your arms? Thank you a thousand times while blubbering into your food?" He chuckled. All three boys turned to glare at him. He jumped. "What?"  
  
"This isn't something to joke about, Peter. And, if you must know, no, I didn't think she'd do all of that. I'd just thought she'd show some sort of gratitude. Anything, really." James looked down the table again. Remus clicked his tounge.  
  
"You'll be waiting a long time, James. Lily Evans doesn't thank those she hates." Sirius sighed.  
  
Remus frowned. "I don't think she hates us. That much, anyways." He quickly corrected himself, as his friends looked at him in disbelief. Sirius played with his food. "If Lily doesn't hate us, I'd put my broomstick on it that Rose does."  
  
"Who?" Peter asked.  
  
"Rosemarta." Sirius quickly corrected himself. James and Remus cocked their eyebrows at him.   
  
"What?!"  
  
Sirius turned pink as Remus began to tease him. James wasn't paying attention. Lily had just stood up, and muttering a quick excuse to her friends, walked quickly out of the Great Hall. James pushed his chair back, and Remus and Sirius stopped argueing to look up in suprise.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius frowned. "Uh, no where." He grabbed his cloak off the back of his chair, and left, anyways, leaving his fellow Mauraders to gape at his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius watched as James clasped his cloak around his shoulders. He turned to Remus. "You don't think it's serious, do you?"  
  
Remus chuckled. "He's not sick, Padfoot!" But, Sirius wasn't the only one who was looking confused. "Then, what's wrong with him?" Peter squeaked.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It's not my place to tell you." He said quickly, looking back at his food. Sirius frowned again.  
  
"Oh, come on, Remus. We all have a right to know, too." Peter begged.   
  
"No. You don't." Remus said, sharply. Both boys jumped. Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it won't change him, will it?" Remus shrugged. "Depends on how he handles it. I wouldn't know." Someone tapped Sirius' shoulder and he spun around quickly, making Rose jump back.  
  
"Oh, hello, Remus. And...er..."  
  
"Peter." The small boy growled.  
  
"Right. Peter. Uh, Sirius? Can I talk to you for a second?" She turned to Sirius. He felt his face heat up and he nodded. Peter frowned in confusion, while Remus hid his smile behind his cup.  
  
Sirius followed Rose out into the corridor, when she turned to him. "You wanted to talk to me?" He squeaked. Rose arched an eyebrow, and Sirius cleared his throat, as though he had swallowed something to make him squeak.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Did you hear about Lily's parents?"  
  
Sirius didn't know why he was disappointed. She just wanted to talk about Lily. Wasn't he supposed to be relieved? Mentally shaking his head, he answered, "Yeah. I'm sorry to hear about it."  
  
Rose shuffled in front of him. "Sirius, what I'm going to ask you next is very personal. Do you mind?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I mean no! No, I...uh...don't mind. Shoot. I mean, ask away!" He stuttered. Rose studied him for a few moments, as if trying to figure him out.   
  
"Yeah, well. Did your...your parents die?" Her face heated up and it was Sirius' turn to look at the ground.   
  
"Yeah, they...uh...did. When I was nine. Why did you want to know?"   
  
Rose looked down again. "Well, you see, I can't relate with Lily at all. My parents are still alive, and I want to be there for her, but I can't look at life through her eyes. Do you think you could talk to her? Or something?"  
  
Sirius stared at her. "I'm not the only one who's parents are gone, you know. So, why did you ask me?"  
  
Rose stared at him for a few more seconds. "I don't really know. Well, we also need to form an agreement between your friends and mine, so I'd thought-"  
  
"An agreement?" Sirius frowned for maybe the fourth time that evening. "What are you talking about, Rosemarta?"  
  
Rose flinched at her last name and sighed. "Forget it, Black. We never spoke." She turned on her heel, and turned to march up to the Griffindor Tower, but Sirius reached forward and grabbed her wrist. She turned to glare at him.  
  
"What? And who do you think you are, grabbing me back like that?!" She growled. Sirius didn't let her go. "You want an alliance between the Mauraders and...er...whatever you call yourselves? Really?"  
  
Rose stepped up to him, destroying his whole purpose of holding her wrist. He let her go in suprise. "Yes, Sirius, I do. Otherwise, what would have been the point of going to you in the first place? This petty war that Lily and James somehow started is getting very old. Lily doesn't have the strength to deal with it, right now. So, I thought, if she were to make friends with you, James, or Peter, this would just stop."  
  
"What about you?" Sirius blurted. Rose cocked her head to the side, studying him again. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you ever read that muggle play, 'Romeo and Juliet'?"  
  
"In Muggle Studies, yes."  
  
"You get the plot?"  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking, Sirius?" She put her hands on her hips. Sirius felt heat rise up in his cheeks, but he rushed ahead.   
  
"This." With that, he put his hands on each side of her face and pulled her face up to his. Rose's hands feel from her hips and she blinked in suprise. Without thinking, she moved her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind them. They sprang apart. James was leaning on the opposite wall, glaring at them.  
  
"Touching, that was. Now, that this Shakespearean play is over, do you mind if we go back to dinner, Padfoot?" He teased. Sirius nodded mutely, and forced himself not to look back over his shoulder as James led him back into the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N: Okay, this is before the last squiggle marks. Just so you're not confused.)  
  
James clasped his cloak in front of his chest and walked after Lily. He followed her down the corridor. She turned into the dungons, and after several turns, she stopped. She looked around, failing to see James peering over the corner she just turned. Satisfied, she slid down the wall and pulled her knees up, staring blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
James stepped out of his hiding place, but Lily didn't see him, she had already fazed out, far from Earth. Only when he slid down the wall, next to her, did she notice his presence.  
  
"Potter? What are you doing?!" She growled, but didn't bother to stand up. James sighed. "I followed you. And it's not healthy to be alone right now."  
  
"How would you know?" She groaned. James stared at her in disbelief for a few moments before sitting up, slightly, to pull something out of his pocket. Lily lit her wand and leaned over his shoulder, curious.  
  
James tried to ignore the way her red hair was brushing his neck, or the her breath was tickling his cheek. She looked down at the picture in his hand. It was a family portrait, full of the same large brown eyes and untidy hair. The parents held hands and smiled cheekily, while two of the three boys played with their ties, shifting uncomfortably in their robes. A girl, with long, black hair and glasses kept scolding them out of the corner of her mouth, trying to keep her posture. The third, oldest boy, was at least twelve trying to look as though he wasn't the one giving his little brothers wedgies. James smiled up at her, as he ruffled one of the smaller boys' hair. The mother scowled down at him.  
  
"This is your family?" Lily whispered, taking the picture from him, so she could lean back and look at it better. James nodded. "That was my mum and dad. That was my sister, Jamie, and my little twin brothers, Jared and Jason."  
  
Lily stared at him. "Was?"  
  
James gently took the picture back and looked at it. "Yeah. They died when I was thirteen. The Dark Lord."  
  
"Voldemort." Lily corrected him, confidently. James winced and looked down at her. Her face heated up.  
  
"What?" He frowned.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't like to let little things get to me. I already have this small obsession with biting nails. And how little is being terrified of someone's name? If I can't look his name in the face, how am I supposed to get back at him, when I become an Auror?"  
  
James continued to stare at her. "You want to be an Auror?"  
  
Lily shifted under James' stare. "Well, yes. It's the only thing that really interests me, besides Charms. What about you?"  
  
"Auror. Same reason, basically."  
  
She nodded as he slid the picture back inside his pocket. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Lily realized that she was supposed to be mad at him. She cleared her throat and stood up, limping slightly as her foot slowly woke up. "Well, Potter, I must say I'm flattered for you to follow me all the way down the dungons, but I must be getting back."  
  
James chuckled and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled to her in a hug, suprising her. "You know," he whispered, noticing the way she didn't fight back. "you can't hide from me. Wasn't it you that coined the phrase, 'birds of a feather flock together'?" He pulled away and she gaped at him. He adjusted his cloak and turned around, leaving Lily to mull over what just happened.  
  
He didn't have trouble finding the exit to the corridor in front of the Great Hall, since he was one of the founders of the Mauraders' Map. Two people were talking beside the doors. He squinted, making sure he wasn't seeing things. But, sure enough, Rose had her hands on her hips, staring at Sirius as he continued to ramble. She finally cut him off, with a question. Sirius hesistated, before putting his hands on the sides of her head, and pulling her face up.   
  
James bit his lip, so not to gag, as Sirius kissed her. Rose seemed utterly suprised, but responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him back. James was truly going to be sick now. He leaned on the opposite wall and cleared his throat, loudly. Sirius and Rose leapt apart, and James nearly burst into laughter, at their deer-in-headlights looks. He, never the less, kept his eyes sharp.  
  
"Touching, that was. Now, that this Shakespearean play is over, do you mind if we go back to dinner, Padfoot?" He said, in a taunting tone, his eyes dancing with amusement. Rose's face heated up, as James clamped his hand on Sirius' shoulder and led him into the Great Hall again.   
  
"Don't say it, Prongs."  
  
"Wait till I tell Moony." He grinned, broadly. Sirius spun to him. "James. Don't. Please don't. Or I'll tell Lily who stole her knickers at that one Hogsmeade trip last year. Remus still doesn't know about that, remember? Do you remember who took the blame? Poor Peter had to walk around with elephant ears for a week."  
  
James laughed. "Alright, I won't say anything. But talk about losing your appetite." He put a hand to his stomach and stuck his tounge out. Remus frowned as they reached their table.  
  
"Where did you two disappear to? What did Rose want, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. What did Rose want?" James taunted.   
  
"Shut up, James." Sirius growled, stabbing his arm with a fork. He yelped. Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Okay..."  
  
"She wanted to know something." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"I guessed as much. What did she want to know?"  
  
"Something." Sirius swallowed. James was having a hard time containing his laughter. "What's 'something'?" Remus continued to pry. Sirius felt his face heat up.  
  
"She wanted to know if my parents were dead." James stopped laughing and Remus stared at him. Sirius suddenly realized how cruel it sounded. "Oh! I mean, Lily's parents just died, and she wanted someone who could relate with her. To talk, you know."  
  
"What about Prongs?" James snorted into his pumpkin juice, from tuning out of the conversation. " 'What about Prongs'? Prongs did nothing! What's with everyone's fascination with Prongs?!" James nearly yelled, pointing his wand at the mess. Remus cocked his eyebrows again. "Forget it, James. We were talking about Lily."  
  
He didn't seem any happier about it. "What does she have to do with Prongs?!" Sirius sushed him. "Will you stop talking like that?!"  
  
James suddenly realized that he was talking in third person. "Oh. Sorry." He mumbled. Remus turned back to Sirius, but he faked a yawn and stretched. "Right, well I'm going to bed."  
  
"What?! It's only eight!" Peter sputtered. But, Sirius was already hurrying out of the Great Hall, shooting Rose a smile before he left. Molly frowned and turned to Rose, obviously giving her the same third degree that Sirius just recieved. James shook his head.  
  
"So, is Lily alright?" Remus asked.   
  
James didn't know how to answer, so he just shrugged. Remus sighed. "Right, well, I'm done. Peter, you going to stay?"  
  
Peter nodded and took another bite off his steak. (A/N: I feel so dirty putting steak into this. I keep seeing those billboards with the cows that say, 'Eat Chicken Or We're Toast'. It's a scary thought.)  
  
James and Remus exchanged glances before leaving the Great Hall. "So, what really happened between Sirius and Rose?"  
  
"I...uh...I can't tell you."  
  
"Whyever not?!"   
  
"I've been sworn to secretcy."  
  
"Damnit." Remus cursed. "I hate that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Is 'whyever' even a word?! Right well, thank you people! I have reached my half way goal. I want to get at least 100 reviews for this fic, and I'm doing my best. *sniff* I sound so desperate. Don't listen to me. Well? Why are you still reading this? Why arent' you reviewing? Review!! 


	9. Good Morning!

(A/N) Hi people! I was reading through my other story and I gave myself an idea. It's incredibly weird when that happens by reading my own stories, and I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this. But if any scene in this looks familiar from my other story/stories, you know why. So, ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own, well, anyone. Wait. No, no, no, I don't. But, maybe,...(Everyone: SHUT UP!), okay! okay! I don't own anything or anyone related to Harry Potter or the series, okay?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily wiped her eyes, just as someone knocked lightly on the door. She shot forward and snatched her wand. "Hang on!" She yelled.   
  
"Lily? Are you alright? I thought I heard crying!" Rose called through the door. Lily quickly pointed her wand at herself, and her red eyes cleared while her flushed cheeks returned to normal. She opened the door. Rose frowned at her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, standing back, so that Rose could come in. She looked around suspiciously. "Why didn't you show up for dinner?"  
  
"I...I had homework."  
  
Rose arched an eyebrow. "Sure. Are you showing up for the match tomarrow?"  
  
"I have to, don't I? I'm a beater." Lily said, pointing her wand behind her back at the desk. Her Charms book opened. Rose blinked and looked at the cover of the book. She chuckled.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomarrow, then. Oh, and Lily, next time you lie to me, make sure it's believable, okay?" She smirked from the door. Lily blanched. "What?!"  
  
"That's a third year Charms book, and we didn't have any homework for Flitwick."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James shot a look at Lily out of the corner of his eyes. She looked completly normal as she kicked off the ground, hovering in front of the Slytherin beaters.  
  
Remus elbowed him. "James, do all of us a favor and forget about her for a hour, okay? We need you to focus on the game." he whispered, before flying over and taking his position next to Rose. James gave his head a hard shake and hovered in front of Snape.  
  
"Hope you're not as light and scrawny as you look, Potter!" Snape yelled over the roaring wind. "We might have to peel you off of the castle walls!"  
  
James glared. "And let's hope you're not as ugly as you look! You're going to scare the snitch away!" He called back. Snape's features curled into a sneer.  
  
The whistle blew and James flew high up, above the game. Lily and Arthur shot both bludgers at Jerrica Bulstrode, and she screamed, as the first bludger hit her hands and the other grazed the side of her face. Remus caught the quaffle and shot to the other side of the pitch. Malfoy aimed a bludger at him, and Lily shot in front of him, shotting it back at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy shot downwards, to aviod the bludger, and Remus tossed the quaffle to Sirius, who scored.  
  
"10-0 to Griffindor!" Poppy Pomfrey cheered on the microphone, as her mother frowned, her face creasing with worry.  
  
Rose tossed the quaffle to Remus, who tossed it back, so he could dive to dodge a bludger Malfoy shot at him. Rose threw it to Sirius, and they both shot to the goal, throwing it back and forth. James laughed at the bored expression on Molly's face.   
  
"20-0 to Griffindor! And Black has the quaffle, but it's stolen by Moon, and they shoot to Clove,...and YES! SHE SAVES IT!" The Griffindor fans cheered and roared. "Alright! Whoa!" She stopped talking as the snitch hovered in front of her face. "JAMES!" She yelled.  
  
James was already there and he reached forward. Suddenly, a pale hand appeared out of no where and connected with James' jaw. He jerked back in suprise and Snape sneered. James looked around. The snitch was gone.   
  
Poppy was yelling things that was making her mother look ill. Finally, Wendy MacDougal, a fellow Hufflepuff, leapt forward and took the mic, as Poppy recieved a tounge-lashing.  
  
"And...Clove saves it again, while Rosemarta flies up the field, and she....SCORES! 30-0! And Moon has the quaffle, and throws it to Bulstrode...and...Slytherin scores! 30-10 to-" Poppy grabbed the mic back. "Give me that. Okay, and Crabbe aims a bludger at Potter, and...wha...?"  
  
James turned to see Lily throw him her club. He desperatly shot the bludger away, and hit zig zagged towards the chasers. He threw the club back to Lily and shot her a grateful smile. She gave him a salute and flew back to the game, where Rose just scored.  
  
James saw something struggle in Lily's hair as she flew away. His smile disappeared. He looked to make sure that Snape was scanning the game before he shot to Lily.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?!" Lily called, suprise to see him at her side. "Don't move!" He called back. He reached forward and untangled a lock of red hair from around the snitch's wing. He tightened his grip on the snitch and shot her a smile before thrusting his fist in the air.  
  
Lily gaped and looked at his hand. "That was in my hair?"  
  
"Yeah, you should leave it down more often!" He grinned as Sirius clamped his shoulder and pulled him down to the Griffindor supporters that were flooding the feild.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily looked up from her book as Rose and Molly sat on either side of her. "You're reading?! Lils, it's a party! You can't read!" Rose yelled over the music, pulling the book away from her. Lily gasped and desperatly snatch for it.   
  
"I have to finish that before Monday!" She whined. Molly took the book from Rose and held it far above Lily's reach. Lily sighed, defeated.  
  
"She's right, Lily! It's not healthy to read this much!" Molly called. Lily crossed her arms and sank back. "I'll finish it tomarrow, then." She grumbled, a little angry. Someone's hand appeared in front of her.  
  
"Wanna dance?"   
  
Lily studied the boy in front of her, whom had a very boyish, playful smile on his face.  
  
"Sure, Remus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James! Are you there, pal?!" Sirius called over the music. Remus chuckled as James blinked at him.   
  
"Huh? What?!" He yelled back. Sirius followed his eyes. He sneered. "How can she read through a party like this?!"  
  
Lily was curled up comfortably on a chair, staring intently at a textbook. Her friends sat on either side of her and exchange glaces. Rose pulled her book away, dancing out of her reach.   
  
"She probably has to finish it for a class, that's all." He said, still watching the scene, while taking a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
Remus sighed. "I don't know. She looks a little miserable to me. I'm going to ask if she wants to dance. Unless, of course, you want to, Prongs?"  
  
James stared at him. "What are you talking about?!" He blanched, as Sirius roared in laughter. Remus shot him an evil grin before moving through the crowd to Lily. James watched him ask her to dance, and was slightly relieved to see her resistate before agreeing. Sirius cocked his eyebrows.  
  
"So, why are you defending her?" He said casually, as if he was talking about the weather. James frowned. "I'm not!" He protested.   
  
"Sure."  
  
James angrily looked away and began to grin. "Hey, it's your girlfriend, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius jerked his head, to Rose, who was staring at him from the punch table. She blinked and looked down at her cup, blushing. "She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
James started laughing. "No need to get defensive, Sirius. I was just joking."  
  
His cheeks started to burn and he glanced over at Rose, slightly disappointed to see another boy grinning flirtatously at her from the other side of the table. She looked suprised, and shot him a small, shy smile. Sirius' disappointment moved to anger. James sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go ask her to dance? What the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"We should ask you, Prongs." Remus had returned, this time flagged by Peter. Peter looked a little angry. "Every girl I asked turned me down." He growled.  
  
"Well, what did you ask?" James frowned, unaware that Sirius was no longer at his side. "That's not the point." Wormtail grumbled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius didn't know what he was expecting to her to say. But he wasn't expecting her to just gape at him. "Yes, Black?" She managed, forcing herself to cock her eyebrows. He swallowed. "Youwannadwance?" He blurted.  
  
"What?" Rose frowned, and Sirius tried to regain his composture. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance?" He squeaked. To his suprise, Rose giggled. "Sure."  
  
As he led her to the middle of the common room, he could see James and Remus chuckling at them out of the corner of his eye. He shook them off and turned around, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist. She blinked in suprise, but gradually let her hands press against his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's the most hilarious scene I've ever seen." Molly gasped between giggles. Lily broked into an evil grin. She never in her life had thought she'd see the day Sirius *stutter*. His cheeks darkened with each second he stood there, and Rose finally giggled. She said something, and to Lily's and Molly's utter suprise, Sirius took her hand and pulled her through the tangle webs of dancing people. Lily looked across the room and caught James' eye.  
  
She nodded to the dancing couple and rolled her eyes. He laughed louder. Remus cocked his eyebrows.  
  
"Mo-Molly?" Someone stuttered behind them. They both turned around to see Arthur shuffle nervously. Lily bit back a laugh. Molly's cheeks turned magenta. "Yeah, Arthur?" His ears were turning even a darker shade of red.  
  
"You-you want to dance?" He mumbled. "Pardon?" Molly blinked. He looked up. "Do you want to dance?" He said clearer. Molly's ears went pink too. "Uh, sure." She smiled, and he grinned, pulling her into the crowd. Lily rolled her eyes, and grabbed her book off her chair's arm.   
  
Before she could even open it, a hand pulled it out of her grasp again. "I ask again. Do you do anything other than read?" James laughed, flipping through the book.  
  
"Lose my place, Potter, and Dumbledore won't be able to save you." Lily smirked. James grinned. "I'll keep your place under one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He pushed the book into her hands and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Dance with me."  
  
Lily stared at him as he pulled away and looked at her, nervously waiting her answer. "Well, I really need my place in the book..." She trailed off, and James pulled her up, laughing.  
  
He didn't even lead her to the middle of the floor. He, instead, wrapped his arms around her waist where they stood, aside from the dancing crowd. She nervously put her hands on his biceps, pushing her upper body away. He smiled and cocked his eyebrows.  
  
"I won't bite, you know. Unless, you want me to." He whispered, slyly. Lily looked at him in suprise, and laughed.  
  
"Are you coming on to me?" James gaped at her in suprise, and let her go, suddenly. "Um, the song is over. You're a great dancer, Evans." He mumbled quickly, before rushing back to his seat. Lily stared after him suprise. What had just happened?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose angrily grabbed a plastic cup from under a couch. Sirius, who was walking down the stairs, stopped stretching and admired the view. He could hear her grumbling under her breath.  
  
"Nooooo respect. None. Throw the party and us women will clean up the mess. Typical. One of these days, I'm going to give those boys a nice kick in the-"  
  
"Talking to yourself isn't healthy, you know." Sirius chuckled. Rose yelped as her head hit the bottom of the couch, making Sirius laugh harder.  
  
She slid out from under the couch and glared at him. "Find that funny, do you?" Rose growled, as Sirius started laughing even harder, clinging to the stairway for support. Her blue eyes were flashing and the dust was stuck on her dark hair. He kneed next to her, and gently pulled the dust bunnies off. Her cheeks turned pink. Sirius couldn't help it.  
  
He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. For the first time, she didn't seem suprised at all, and kissed him back, before running her hands through his hair.  
  
"Hey, Rose, what are you doing up so-ARRRRGH!" Lily yelled, covering her eyes. Sirius and Rose leapt apart. Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs, still in her pajamas. Molly, James, and Remus ran down the stairs to see what the yelling was about. They gaped at Rose and Sirius on their knees in front of each other. Sirius' hair was sticking up and Rose looked flushed.  
  
"Uh...good morning, guys." Sirius grinned sheepishly at the stunned group standing at the stairway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *ahem*. Stupid cold. Anyhow. Hope you guys liked that, and review! 


	10. Innocence

(A/N) Ha! I have people hooked. That's enough for my ego to make me cocky. Okay, before my head gets too big, I'm going to stop. ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers:---------------(Oh come on! If you dont know it, read the other chapters!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You kissed him before?!" Molly gasped, as Rose's cheeks continued to burn. Lily had her back still pressed to her bedroom door, from slamming it behind her.   
  
"That's disgusting!" Lily groaned, putting her hands over her eyes, in a vain hope that it would get the mental picture out. Rose couldn't resist.  
  
"He's actually an awesome ki-"  
  
"ROSE!!" Lily and Molly yelled at the same time, before Rose finished. She fought the evil grin rising to her lips. Lily walked to her and flopped on her bed.   
  
"I'm going to have nightmares for a week, now." She groaned behind her hands. Molly sighed, and looked at her watch.   
  
"I have to go. I'm meeting Arthur in ten minutes. But we're continuing this conversation later, Rose." She sighed, as Rose's and Lily's eyebrows shot up at the same time. Molly scrambled out, before either could ask questions.  
  
Lily turned to Rose. "I still can't believe that-"  
  
Rose cut her off, growing angry. "Lily, relax! It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything!"   
  
Lily's cheeks burned. She sighed and looked at her watch. She gasped. "I have to take a shower! I have a meeting with James in twenty minutes!" She blanched, shoving a suprised Rose out of her room. Rose gaped at the slammed door.  
  
"When did you start primping to see Potter, eh, Lily?!" She yelled through the door. Someone chuckled behind her. She spun around angrily. Remus had a wolfish grin on his face.  
  
"What? No Sirius?" He chuckled. A blush rose to Rose's cheeks again.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Remus." She groaned, walking down the hallway. Remus cocked his eyebrows at her back. James walked down the hall, passing her, and she shoved her shoulder against him. He didn't have a chance to snap at her, as she slammed her door shut.  
  
Remus was nearly crying with laughter by now. James scowled. "What's so funny?" His eye shot to Lily's door-portrait. The veela waved at him. He gave her a small wave and turned to Remus.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He wiped his eyes and cocked his eyebrows again, as James stared at the portrait.   
  
"She's getting ready." The veela answered, before James asked. "Um. Okay, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James shot a look at Lily out of the corner of his eyes. She was looking at him too, and James looked away quickly, blushing. Lily tuned into what McGonagall was saying.   
  
"And furthermore, I believe that Halloween is just the opportunity to combine the houses. We will put all of the tables together, and put up name plates. That way, the students can meet others from different houses."  
  
Lily and James nodded. McGonagall cocked her eyebrows. "Tomarrow, I want a diagram of the one table with the name plates. Understand?"  
  
"Tomarrow?!" Lily blurted, suprising both James and McGonagall. "But, Professor-!"  
  
"Ms. Evans, I am well aware that you are a very busy student, but I am a very busy teacher. I want you two to spend today working on it. It will be on my desk tomarrow morning. Isn't that right, Mr. Potter?"  
  
James blinked. "Uh. Sure, Professor."  
  
The professor turned back to Lily. "Ms. Evans? Anymore objections?"  
  
Lily looked at the ground. "No, Professor."  
  
"Good. You two are excused." James stood up and held the door open for Lily, suprising both her and McGonagall. Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and walked through. The second she stepped out, she tensed, waiting for whatever prank James was going to pull. Nothing happened and James shut the door behind them.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with." He grumbled, as Lily gaped at him. He turned down the corridor. She jogged to keep up.   
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
James didn't look at her. "The common room."  
  
"The common room will be full at this time. Let's go to the library. No one spends too much time there on the weekends." She suggested. James shrugged. "Fine." He sighed, giving in without a fight, suprising Lily again for the second time in five minutes.  
  
In the library, Lily pulled out a long scroll of all of the students in Hogwarts. James gaped. "Where did you get this?" He asked, adjusting his glasses, and picking up the end of scroll and staring at it in interest.  
  
Lily didn't answer as she cut the scroll in half and let it roll up, hitting him in the face. As he shook his head roughly, she began to draw a diagram of a table. "That's your half of the list, and this is mine. That's your half of the table, and this is mine. Got it?" She sighed, drawing a line through the table. James stared at her for a few seconds.  
  
"What in the world are you staring at, Potter?"  
  
James blinked. "Nothing." He looked down at his half of the scroll and began to write names in the little squares. A few minutes later, Lily looked over to his side to see how he was doing. "Potter!"  
  
He jumped, nearly a foot in the air, as Lily spat his name. "What?!"  
  
"You put you by all of your friends!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The whole idea is to set all of the students with people of the other houses! Not with their friends!" She waved her wand, and The four names jumped off the paper and scattered in different spots. James turned pink. "What about you? Why are you sitting next to Rosemarta?!" Before she could defend herself, James moved Lily's name next to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Well? I thought the idea was to get to know others of your house?" Growling, Lily moved James' name between Jerrica Bulstrode and Severus Snape. James gaped. For the next hour, they moved each other's names around.  
  
Finally, they both pointed they're wands at the parchment at the same time, and it burst into flames. James jumped back as Lily performed one of her charms. They stared at the black, soggy parchment on the table. Lily jerked her head up at James. "Potter! This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?! If you had just stuck to your side of the table, this would never had happened!"  
  
Lily cletched her fists and glared at him. "Oh, shut up and let's do this again." She growled, pulling out another parchment and drawing a table on it. James sat down quickly, relieved that she didn't put up much of a fight. Half an hour of silence passed, before James looked up to see Lily had forgotten her side of the table and was staring into space.   
  
"Evans? Evans, are you there?" James waved his hand in front of her eyes and she blinked. Turning red, she quickly looked down and began to scribble names.  
  
"Who were you thinking of, Evans?" James found himself taunting, not looking up from his parchment. Lily darkened and muttered, "None of your buisness, Potter."  
  
He cocked his eyebrows, and looked up at her. "Don't tell me the mighty Lily Evans actually *fancies* someone."   
  
Lily looked up sharply, in suprise. "NO!" She yelled, and James fell back in his chair. "Alright! Alright! Geez." He answered from the ground. Lily crossed her arms, waiting for him to get up. He didn't.  
  
"Potter? How long are you going to stay down there?" She called. James folded his hands behind his head. He wasn't about to ask her to help him up. "I'm fine down here, thanks."  
  
"Get up, you'll catch a cold."  
  
"Thanks anyways, Mummy."   
  
"Potter!" The librarian said sharply, making him sit up. "Get up, you'll catch a cold." James fought down a laugh at Lily's horrified face, as the librarian repeated exactly what she just said.  
  
He stretched his back and grinned at Lily. Lily looked down at the parchment, and scribbled another name down. "Done." She said quickly. She looked over at James' side. "Hurry up, Potter, I want to get out of here."  
  
James looked down in suprise at his half finished half. He quickly jolted down a few names and sat back, crossing his arms. Lily pulled the parchment over and looked at it. She giggled. James cocked his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"You're sitting next to Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"See? That's what happens when you don't pay attention to what you're doing." She rolled the parchment up quickly, before James could change his mistake. She started for the door. James ran up.   
  
"Who are you sitting next to?"  
  
"Um, Diggory, I think."  
  
James shook his head in disbelief, as Lily flushed. "Girls." He muttered, before turning quickly and walking towards the pitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose looked up to see Sirius sit next to her. He gave her a shy smile, and she looked around the library, avioding his eyes. He chuckled. "What are you doing in the library of all places, Sirius?" Rose teased. Sirius smirked, but didn't get a chance to answer, because a sound of a chair hitting stone floor after a loud, "NO!", suprised them. They both jumped to they're feet, and pulled a book from the shelves, looking through the gaps. James laid on the floor with his hands tied behind his head, on the other side of the library. Lily stood up and looked down at James.   
  
Sirius chuckled, as the librarian made her way angrily to James and Lily, unseen by both of them. Rose stepped back and put the book back. "That's interesting." She frowned. "Wonder what they're doing in the library?"  
  
"James didn't tell me." Sirius shrugged, putting his book back also. "They're probably just doing Head Boy/Head Girl work."  
  
Rose smiled and turned back to the table. "So, Sirius." She started, as he sank into the seat next to her.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" She said, causually, opening her book again. Sirius gently pulled it out of her hands, and put in on the table. He turned back to her and bit his lip. "I dunno."  
  
"What kind of reason is that?!" Rose demanded. Sirius shrugged. "Why did you kiss me back?" Rose didn't answer and he chuckled. Standing up, he landed a soft kiss on her cheek. He turned and walked out of the library, leaving Rose to stare at his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily plopped down in the common room, next to Molly, who quickly hid the letter she was writing. Lily cocked her eyebrows, and pulled out the parchment, moving Malfoy away from James. Molly leaned forward. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm moving Malfoy away from James."  
  
"James?"  
  
"What? I said Potter." Lily quickly covered, moving James next to Poppy Pomfrey. Molly giggled. Lily looked up. "What?"  
  
"Poppy Pomfrey has a crush on Potter. I'd love to see the face on his face when he realizes who he's sitting with." She looked at the rest of the names. "You sat me across from Arthur."  
  
"And?" Lily smiled, her eyes twinkling. Molly blushed. "Thanks, Lily."  
  
"Anytime, pal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the month went by way to fast, and before James knew it, he was grabbing his invisability cloak to sneak down to the Great Hall to move his plate before dinner. He slid around people in costumes in the common room and tip toed down to the Great Hall. To his relief, Nott was opening the doors, giving James the opportunity to slid in after him. Nott walked up and down the table, smirking at the names.  
  
James watched as he finished, and swept back out, shutting the doors firmly behind him. He looked around quickly, and pulled the cloak off. He ran to Malfoy's name, and reached for the plate next to him. He stopped. Who was Morgana Tipwold?  
  
He scanned the table and found his name next to Poppy Pomfrey. He winced, and switched her nameplate with the first person he could grab. He looked down at the name and shrugged. He could deal with Jessica Lockhart's older brother, Gilderoy. He looked across the table, and noticed Diggory's name flashing up at him. He realized his mistake and before he could change it, the door opened, and James slid the cloak on again.   
  
Dumbledore stopped and turned to where James was standing. He grinned, and left the doors slightly open, before walking up to the teacher's long table. James squeezed through the small gap and walked inside the bathrooms, before pulling his cloak off. He sat on the sink and massaged his temples.  
  
The only person he knew that could move him away from Malfoy was Lily and/or McGonagall. But, McGonagall didn't touch any of the other names. He quickly shoved the cloak in his pocket and rushed up to Gryffindor tower, to talk to Lily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily adjusted her dress robes. Rose walked out of her bathroom, and yanked the towel off her head. Lily spun around. "So....what do you think?" Rose looked up and smiled.  
  
"It's great, Lils. But green?"  
  
Lily shrugged and turned back to the mirror. The green dress robes had a strange, black design around the hems, and, to Lily's opinion, the neckline was low. Rose clipped up her hair and adjusted her blue robes. "Well? What are you going to do to your hair?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I was going to just leave it down..."  
  
Rose looked scandalized. " 'Leave it down'?! Lily, I'm ashamed. Come on." She pulled her hand and pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James put his head in his hand, as Gilderoy rambled next to him. "-And these new robes came imported from France!" He grinned. James sighed. "That's great, Gilderoy." He muttered, tonelessly.   
  
"Isn't it?" Someone pipped up sarcastically, from in front of him. James looked up, strangely relieved to see Lily sitting across from him.   
  
Gilderoy missed the sarcasim and continued to ramble. James inwardly groaned, as Amos Diggorey found his name and sat next to Lily. He shot her a smile, and she looked down, blushing. James felt something in his chest tighten. Why didn't Lily blushed when *he* smiled at her? What did that git have that James didn't?  
  
"You look nice, Lily." Amos commented, politely. Lily muttered a thanks, and turned to her food. James took her in. Amos wasn't kidding. Lily's red hair was swept up in a braided bun, resting on the top of her head, while her green robes reflected her deep green eyes. James was jerked back, as Gilderoy began to complain about the food.  
  
The entertainment was a goblin who ate fire. James wasn't paying attention. He turned his head to the side, so he could hear Lily's and Amos' conversation, without looking interested.  
  
"So, you're Head Girl this year, Lily?" Amos grinned, flashing his dimples. Lily smiled back. "Yes, and I'm having a great time."  
  
"So, who's Head Boy?"  
  
James felt a muscle next to his eye twitch, as he fought the urge to kick Amos for not knowing. Lily jerked her thumb at James. Amos frowned in confusion.  
  
"James Potter? Don't you hate each other? How can you work with him?"  
  
James' foot kicked out, and he kicked Lily, missing Amos. She bit her lip in pain, and kicked James back. He narrowed his eyes, and kicked her again. Lily didn't flinch and turned back to Amos. She kept the conversation flowing, even as James kicked her shins, making her retailiate.  
  
Finally, Lily lost her temper. "Excuse me." She told Amos, as James kicked a bruise that was already forming on her leg. She stood up, and splashed her pumpkin juice in James' face. She clanged the goblet back on the table. Turning, she strided out of the Great Hall, as nearly everyone burst into laughter. James glared.   
  
This was war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sneezed, and James covered his mouth. As James let him go, he pulled off the cloak and looked around Lily's room. Sirius glowered. "Why did I have to go with you?"  
  
"Because, Remus wouldn't do it, and Peter thinks girls have 'cooties'."  
  
Sirius shook his head, as Jame pulled away Lily's hangings. "I'm going straight to hell....."  
  
James shot him a look. He threw Sirius a bag. "Go hitch up the bathroom. I'll hitch the bed." Sirius slid into the bathroom, grumbling. James climbed to the canopy and grinning, put up some water balloons. "Hope this takes you back, Evans." He whispered, looking down at her. He stopped.  
  
Lily mumbled something in her sleep, and turned her head, so that her face was dug into the pillow. James swallowed. He read somewhere that everyone looks most innocent in they're sleep. Lily dug her face deeper in her pillow, and James gave his head a hard shake. He jumped down and hitched the wire. He looked up again, brushing his bangs out of his face. He sat on the end of her bed, securing the wire.   
  
Without thinking of what he was doing he looked up and leaned over Lily. Her eyelids flickered open, just as James brushed his lips against hers. She blinked rapidly, still wondering if she was sleeping. James sat back and stared at her. She shut her eyes and rubbed her eye lids. James quickly slid the cloak on, and tip toed out of her room, through the open portrait. Lily looked around.  
  
"Okay James! I put the fireworks in her shower! She'll have one hell of a awak-" Sirius walked out of the bathroom and gaped at Lily.   
  
"BLACK!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Really sorry that took so long. Any how! Reviews make the world go round! 


	11. Planning Something

(A/N) Wow, it has been awhile. I need to update alot more. Okay, without further ado, here we go! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything that looks like it even belongs on the same shelf of the HP books. Geez, you guys should know that by now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James slid into his room, shutting the door silently behind him. In one fluid movement, he threw the cloak under his bed, pulled off his shirt and glasses, blew out the candle, and dived into bed.  
  
Just in time.   
  
The door flew open, and a panic-stricken Sirius stumbled in, looking more like a hostage than a Maurader. Lily stood behind him, her wand out and her bathrobe on. "POTTER!"  
  
James pretended to snort awake. "Evans? What are you yelling about?"  
  
Sirius shook his head desperatly. James looked from between him and the outraged Headgirl standing at the foot of his bed, her wand pointing at his chest.  
  
"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT, POTTER! BLACK TOLD ME YOU HITCHED UP MY ROOM!"  
  
James glared at Sirius. Sirius jumped. "What was I supposed to do? She was going to kill me, James!"  
  
Remus and Peter had long since been awakened by Lily's yells, and their terrified eyes stared at the scene through their hangings. Lily ignored them, and fumed at James.  
  
"Um...yeah...about that..." James stuttered.  
  
BANG!  
  
James flew out the closest window and grabbed the window ledge. Pulling back in, he turned angrily to Lily. "What are you trying to do?! Trying to kill me?!"  
  
But, judging from the rage that was makeing Lily visibly shake, he wouldn't have put it past her.   
  
"POTTER?! WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO IN MY ROOM?!" She shrieked. James was suprised by how angry she was. All he did was hitch up her room, and he did that at the beginning of the year as well.  
  
"I just hitched it up and-" He stopped himself. Sirius looked at James for a second. "And?"  
  
"AND HE KISSED ME, THE RUDDY IDIOT!"  
  
"He did?" Someone laughed from the door. Everyone's heads snapped over to the doorway, then they tilted their heads down, to see Rose on the floor, clutching her stomach, laughing.  
  
Lily's face heated up even more. James didn't know how to answer that. Everyone's eyes turned from the cackling Rose to James. Remus poked his entire head out of his hangings.   
  
"You kissed Lily, Prongs?" He asked, a hint of a smirk growing on his face. James shot him a death glare that stopped the smirk cold.  
  
"Um....yeah."  
  
"Why?!" Peter gasped.  
  
"Well, I...I just....I don't really know."  
  
Lily let out a very loud, frustrated growl, and stomped out of his room, slamming the door so hard, that an enormous crack split through it. Rose climbed off the floor and inspected it.  
  
"Talk about shutting a door with authority..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Rose walked down to the common room, to see Lily sitting in front of the fire, still in her bathrobe.  
  
"Lils? You okay?" She asked, cautiously. Lily looked up, surprised. "Um...yeah. I can't believe I over reacted like that."  
  
Rose nodded and started to chuckle. Lily studied her. "What?"  
  
"I'm never going to forget the look on Potter's face when he flew out that window..." She gasped. Lily looked at her in surprise and started laughing too.  
  
"So, why did you flip out on him?" Rose asked.  
  
Lily shrugged, a blush rising on her cheeks. Rose arched an eyebrow. "You like him, don't you? You fanc-"  
  
Rose was cut off as Lily leapt to her feet. "If you're worse enemy kisses you, Rose, don't you think you'd go off on him, too?"  
  
"My worse enemy did kiss me, Lily, and you're in the same boat."  
  
Lily paled. "I'm getting dressed. You're wrong, Rose."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked outside. Over a month had gone by, and he had been cursed nearly every day, screamed at even more, and glared at constantly. Lily held grudges. To his surprise, he began hearing plans for Christmas.  
  
"So, Prongs." Sirius said casually, as Lily slapped James for calling her 'Lily flower' teasingly. This was practically normal. "What are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Staying here, of course. I don't want to go to my 'guardians'. It's so dull there. I mean, if I didn't go to your house every summer, Padfoot, I think I'd die of boredom."  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat behind them, and all four Mauraders spun around. "Yes, Professor?" James said, slowly. She wasn't going to chain him to Lily again, was she?   
  
"Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Evans will see me in my office directly after dinner. Bring some ideas for the Christmas Ball." Nodding curtly to the other boys, she swept down the table and stopped at Lily and her friends. He chuckled at the same stricken look on her face that he, himself, had had on his face only seconds before.  
  
Sirius watched as Remus and Peter groaned. "Need dates?" He teased. Remus glared at him. "I can get one, you know."   
  
"Sure you can, Moony." James laughed. Everyone looked at him. "Who are you going with?"  
  
James shrugged. "Dunno. No one probably. Hey! Don't look at me like that!" As jaws fell at the same time.  
  
"You?" Sirius managed to gasp. "Not...go...with anyone?" Remus joined in, laughing.  
  
James was offended. "What are you laughing at? I don't need to have a date, ya know!" He sputtered angrily. The boys stopped laughing.  
  
"You really are serious, aren't you?" Sirius gaped at him. "James! You always have a date! For *everything*!"  
  
"Well, there are more things to do at balls than entertain people." James snapped.  
  
To get away from the astonished Mauraders, James muttered a quick excuse, and grabbing his bag, all but ran out of the Great Hall.   
  
Remus snapped out of his surprise first and turned to Sirius, who was still gaping at the doors. "I think it's Lily." He said, bluntly.   
  
Sirius began laughing. "LILY?! Lily *EVANS*?!" He choked.  
  
"What about me?" Lily growled curtly from behind him. Sirius hiccuped. Remus grinned. "Why, hullo Lily."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Were you three talking about me?!" She asked, glaring at each of them in turn. Remus' grin didn't falter.   
  
"Of course. We were wondering about the Christmas decorations, and if you had a team for it yet." Remus answered. This seemed to catch Lily by surprise.  
  
"Um, Rose and Molly. Hagrid's going to try to help too." She stammered. Sirius,finally caught on, catched Remus' eye.   
  
"Well, add us to that list, because we want to help." Sirius grinned too, and Peter went into a coughing fit.  
  
"WE DO?!" He gasped. Remus kicked him, and the suspicious look came back to Lily's face.   
  
"Why? What are you planning to do?" She demanded.  
  
"We're aren't planning anything, Lily." Remus said, innocently. "We just want to help you and James."  
  
Lily studied him for a few more seconds before replying. "Fine. Potter's just going to rope you into doing it anyways. I have no say in it. We're starting tomarrow night, but we're just going to talk about it. In the common room." She groaned, turned on her heel, and walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night, James glanced at the clock for the twentieth time. "Were *is* she?!" He demanded. Sirius glanced at the clock too. Remus looked worried.   
  
"Lily's never late. What if something hap-"  
  
Just then, the portrait swung open, and Rose ran in, pink from the excercise and laughter. Lily chased her around the couch where the four boys were sitting. James gaped.  
  
In enormous letters on Lily's forehead was 'LOSER'. As immature as it was, James, along with the rest of the Mauraders burst into laughter. Molly was chasing Lily, trying to charm the ink off. When Sirius finally jumped between the girls, the ink disappeared as Molly pointed her wand at Lily. Rose flopped on the nearest chair, panting.  
  
Lily shot her a glare and sat next to Molly. "Are you okay, Evans?" James smirked.  
  
"Don't talk to me, Potter."  
  
James laughed. "How is that going to work? We have to plan!"  
  
"Watch me." Lily said, pulling out a piece of parchment. "So, any ideas, guys?" She grinned at Remus, Sirius, and Peter, completly ignoring James.  
  
The rest of the hour they spent argueing over colors and themes. James found himself getting into a heated arguement with Lily again.  
  
"Potter! Green and red! It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake!" She angrily yelled.  
  
"So? It's also winter. I say we go with ice. We can make so many things out of ice...like the tables, chandeliers, chairs-"  
  
"Ice? The theme isn't winter!"  
  
"So, it's better than your idea!" James retorted.  
  
Rose was the first to get fed up. "GUYS!" She yelled. "Why don't we compromise? We can make colored ice!"   
  
Everyone turned to her. "Colored ice?" Remus repeated, grinning. "That works. What about it, James? Lily?"  
  
The Head Boy and Girl were glaring at each other. "Fine." They spat at the same time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay. I know a few of you are probably mad because I haven't updated in a LONG time, but sorry...I'm going to have to get the chapters up more often. But, I'm not making any promises. So, don't hurt me, and REVIEW!! 


End file.
